The Different Sakura
by berry uchiha
Summary: Sakura yang meninggal karena perang dunia shinobi ke 4, dihidupkan kembali dengan daging Hokage pertama " Senju Hashirama ". bagaimanakah kenakalan Sakura lainnya yang berumur 5 tahun itu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

Summary : Sakura yang meninggal akibat perang shinobi ke 4 kembali dibangkitkan, dengan cara menciptakan cloningnya. Gadis cilik bernama Sakura tersebut sama persis dengan Sakura Haruno yang asli. Dari daging sang hokage pertama " Senju Hashirama" dengan menambahkan cakra dan keahlian Sakura yang kenakalan khas anak umur 5 tahun itu… ( harap maklum masih newbie nh, baru pertamakalinya bikin fanfic )

Different Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Tragedi

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura/ Noctis

Don't like, Don't read

Enjoy Reading 0 0

Chapter 1

Wanita cantik berumur lima puluhan itu tampak mengerutkan kening. Melihat jurnal yang dipegangnya sambil sesekali membalik halaman untuk meneliti perkembangan proyek yang sedang dikerjakan. Sekali lagi melihat objek didepan mata sebelum….

BRAAAKK…..

"Bachan bagaimana keadaannya…?", ucap kepala kuning jabrik setelah mendobrak pintu lab itu dengan keras. Sang Hokage keenam "Namikaze Naruto" masuk ruangan diikuti oleh para sahabatnya Rocky 12. Hari ini adalah jadwal yang ditentukan, bila semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan gadis cilik yang berada dalam tabung itu seharusnya mulai membuka mata. Dengan sekuat tenaga jurnal yang berada ditangan matan Hokage kelima itu dilempar.

Bletak…

Benjolan tercipta di kepala duren.

"Diamlah Naruto, aku tambah pusing mendengar suaramu itu!" , Tsunande Senju yang bertanggung jawab terhadap proyek ini menjawab tak kalah kencang dari suara Naruto.

"Situnya sendiri teriak – teriak," gumam Naruto bersungut – sungut. Sasuke yang merasa paling dekat dengan TKP hanya mendengus mendengarkan perdebatan mereka, jika saja tidak menghormati Tsunande yang lebih tua mungkin sudah dilemparkannya duo pirang tersebut keluar Konoha.

Sakura cilik masih menutup kelopak matanya,namun gerakan dari jari mungil tersebut tertangkap mata Ino yang sedari tadi tidak mengalihkan perhatian. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu proyek cloning ini dikerjakan. Sakura yang lain diciptakan dari secuil daging Hokage pertama "Hashirama Senju" yang diperoleh dari ekstraksi Shiro sang Zetsu putih. Dengan menambahkan cakra serta keahlian Sakura Haruno tentunya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua kelopak mata yang semula terpejam itupun membuka, menampakkan iris mata hijau yang selama ini masih memukau. Dengan cepat tangan Tsunande , Ino, Hinata dan Tenten membentuk sebuah segel.

"KAI…!" bersama mereka menggebrak lantai di sekitar tabung untuk membuka segel pengunci. Lambang segel di sekitar tabung perlahan memudar, diikuti dengan suara berdecit yang berasal dari tabung yang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ino yang pertama kalinya menghampiri gadis cilik itu . Ino merentangkan selimut tebal untuk menutupi semua tubuh Sakura dari udara luar yang dingin. Maklum Sakura memang belum bisa beradaptasi di luar tabung. Suhu antara di dalam dan di luar tabung amatlah berbeda. Karena di dalam, Sakura dikelingi air keruh kekuningan yang hangat, yang diciptakan sedemikian rupa hampir mirip dengan air ketuban. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko bila Sakura cilik terkena hipotermia. Dipeluknya tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

"Okaeri Sakura…."

"…"

" Tadaima Ino…"

Deg….

Semua mata memandang tidak percaya pada sosok Sakura cilik hasil cloning, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dimasuki memori Sakura Haruno. Namun bagaimana bisa dia langsung mengenali Ino dihadapannya?

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N :

Hehehe… gimana….

Sekali lagi karena nih fic pertamaku jadi amburadul… pertamanya mau crossover ma final fantasy karena ngefans ma noctis tapi kayaknya dari awal ceritanya gak memungkinkan, jadi di cerita yang lain aja.

Salam kenal senpai – senpai… mohon bantuannya…

Direview ya.. biar tau mana jeleknya…

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ceritaku ini…


	2. Ayah - anak ?

" Tadaima Ino…"

Deg….

Semua mata memandang tidak percaya pada sosok Sakura cilik hasil cloning, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak dimasuki memori Sakura Haruno. Namun bagaimana bisa dia langsung mengenali Ino dihadapannya?

The Different Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Tragedi

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Sakura/ Noctis

Don't like, Don't read

Enjoy Reading 0 0

Chapter 2

Ino memandang Sakura dengan mata biru berkaca–kaca.

" Sakura … hiks… hiks… akhirnya kau kembali," dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten tidak mau ketinggalan momen paling ditunggunya selama inipun ikut menghambur memeluk Ino serta Sakura.

" Sakura tadaima…" ujar Hinata dan Tenten bersamaan .

…

…

…

" Ss..sessaakkkk….. " suara kecil mengintrupsi acara berpelukan ala gadis Konoha tersebut. Sakura yang tubuhnya paling kecil dan paling ditengah merasakan terhimpit dan susah bernafas.

…

…

"Bwha… ha.. ha…" pecahlah semua tawa shinobi yang ada di situ kecuali sang Uchiha yang hanya menampilkan senyuman di bibir tipisnya.

"Sudah kalian minggir semua aku juga mau pelukan sama Sakura-chan!" si kepala kuning Hokage berkata sambil mengusir para kunoichi tersebut.

"Sakura-chan kau jadi imut sekali sih, pingin tak makan bulat-bulat pipimu itu!" pipi ranum bak bakpao milik Sakura memang menggemaskan, maka tak heran bila Naruto berkata seperti itu.

Mendengar kalimat Naruto sontak para rookie 12 mendeath glarenya. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang kebetulan masih dekat langsung pasang kuda- kuda siap menyerang Naruto kapanpun jika berani macam-macam dengan Sakura.

Cuu…, belum sempat Naruto mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi chabi Sakura sudah ada pandangan menusuk di belakang dengan aura suram nan menyeramkan.

"Hm …. beraninya kau dobe?!" ujar Sasuke sembari telah mempersiapkan chidori di tangannya.

"Ha..ha..ha…" tawa garing Naruto keluarkan untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya dari Sasuke, sedang yang lain hanya menghela nafas. Sejak dulu Sasuke selalu over protektif terhadap Sakura. Sasuke yang merupakan tunangan dari Sakura Haruno selalu mengawasi dimanapun kekasihnya itu berada. Pun dengan sekarang, sepertinya Sakura versi 5th harus mendapatkan pengawasan extra darinya untuk mengatasi oknum-oknum yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Seperti sekarang ini Naruto seenak jidatnya mau mencium Cerry nya, jangan harap bahkan untuk sekedar kecupan kecil di pipi tidak akan Sasuke biarkan.

"Ma…ma.. tidak usah sekejam itu teme, Sakura masih utuh kok!"

" _Gila padahal Sakura juga masih anak-anak, kan tidak papa jika dapat cium dariku!" gumam Naruto_ _dalam hati, dia masih sayang nyawanya jika tidak mau merasakan chidori lagi dari rivalnya._

"…"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, sekarang yang terpenting dengan siapa Sakura akan tinggal..?" suara Tsunande mengembalikan kosentrasi para jonin yang berada di situ.

"Nah teme…. Sesuai kesepakatan yang kukatakan dulu, Sakura akan tinggal bersamamu dan menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya. Kau setuju kan?"

"Hm, tentu!"

"Ne, Sakura apa kau mengingat kami semua?"

"Eemm… hanya namanya saja!" ujar Sakura ragu, "Yang pirang ini bibi Ino,trus bibi Hinata, yang rambutnya aneh ini bibi Tenten."

Tuing..

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Tenten.

" _Model rambut kerennya dibilang aneh? Ini limited edision kau tau? dan ini masih mending daripada model rambut Sasuke!" batin Tenten kesal._

Namun Teten tidak terlalu peduli yang terpenting Sakura bisa kembali lagi bersama mereka. Yang lain hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat perubahan di wajah oriental Tenten. Mereka sudah kapok merasakan tancapan kunai yang terbang dari segala arah jika berani menertawakannya. Sedang Neji tunangannya hanya mampu mengelus lengan Tenten bermaksud menenangkan.

Sakura kembali mengabsen satu persatu sinobi yang ada disitu. Mulai dari Lee yang dikatakan rambut aneh kedua dengan model rambut mangkuk terbaliknya, trus Shino si kaca mata, Shikamaru paman yang malas, Neji paman rambut indah, Kiba paman bertaring, Chouji paman imut karena Sakura melihat ada lingkaran spiral di pipi yang menurutnya lucu. Lainnya hanya menganga. _Chouji yang gedhe itu dibilang imuuuttt… kalau gendhut iya._ Cuma semuanya sekali lagi menggerutu dalam hati, mereka bukannya takut atau apa hanya saja tidak mau pegal linu keesokan harinya karena mendapatkan bogeman dari Chouji kalo dibilang gendhut.

Trus bergulir lagi tepat kehadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, ada perasaan sesak di dada Sakura kala melihat mata biru dan onik tersebut. Seakan perasaan rindu yang sudah lama tidak tersalurkan. Pertama Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar Sasuke dengan erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang mendalam yang Sakura pun tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Sasuke membalas pelukan dari Sakura kecilnya dengan sesekali mengecup rambut merah mudanya. Ada genangan bening di sudut mata yang ditahan Sasuke matian-matian supaya tidak jatuh, bisa turun imagenya bila Uchiha menangis. Puji syukur dia ucapkan pada Kami-sama yang telah mengembalikan Sakuranya.

"Sakura tidak tau kenapa di dalam sini ( sambil memegang dadanya ) rindu sekali.."ujar Sakura sambil mendongak menatap wajah tampan diatasnya. Sasuke yang masih memeluk Sakura pun menyejajarkan wajahnya untuk melihat mata giok itu. "Aku juga rindu padamu Sakura, sangat rindu…"

Pun dengan Naruto yang dipeluk tak kalah erat dari Sasuke. Bahkan dengan tubuhnya yang mungil Sakura sudah bisa mencengkram tubuh Naruto dengan pelukannya.

"Sakura aku kanggeeeen banget sama kamu!" ujar Naruto lebay.

Sedang yang lain menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan kelebay an Naruto, apa dia tidak sadar diri dengan jabatannya sekarang. Naruto memang tegas dan berwibawa bila dalam menhandel tugas-tugasnya sebagai Hokage Konoha, tapi bila sudah urusan santai seperti ini tidak ada sama sekali ketegasan dan kewibawaan. Bahkan lebih berisik dari sebelumnya.

"Walau aku sudah menjadi Hokage aku tetaplah Naruto Uzumaki teman kalian, jadi semuanya masih sama dengan diriku yang dulu!" katanya suatu saat ketika mereka makan bareng.

Kembali ke Naruto dan Sakura.

Akhirnya pelukan maut dari Sakura itu terlepas.

"Ehem…!" deheman dari satu-satunya manusia yang terlupakan alias belum diabsen. Senju Tsunande.

"Kau lupa denganku Sakura?"

"Shisou… Sakura kangen banget!"

Pelukan dari Tsunande menyongsong tubuh kecilnya. Kembali terulang pelukan maut, kali ini Sakura lah yang terhimpit antara dada besar Tsunande mencoba meronta melepaskan diri, namun Tsunande tetap bergeming bahkan semakin memeluknya erat.

" Bachan lepaskan Sakura dia tidak bisa bernafas!" seruan Naruto menyadarkan Tsunande.

" Bwah… Sakura mau mati!" kalimat pertama yang diucapkan setelah pelukan maut dari Tsunande terlepas.

" Maaf Sakura-chan, mang Tsunande dadanya besar makanya kamu tidak bisa naf.."

BLETAK..

Kata-kata Naruto terpotong karena bogem mentah dari Tsunande melayang di kepala durennya.

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto, kalau kau masih sayang nyawamu!" Tsunande melipat jari lentiknya satu persatu mencengkram kuat di hadapan Naruto ala preman siap menghanjar.

Glek … susah payah Naruto menelan salifanya.

"A..aku ti..tidak macam-macam bachan!" dengan kata patah-patah dia menjawab. Memang bogeman dari sanin legendaris itu paling segalanya. Paling keras, paling kuat, paling sakit dan mematikan bila kena. Pain akatsuki yang pernah dia lawan saat invansi Konoha beberapa tahun silam masih tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan bogem mentah dari Tsunande. Pokoknya seperti begitulah rasanya!

Mata coklat madu Tsunande manatap tajam mata biru di depan seakan berkata, "Awas kau Naruto!" baru setelah memperingatkan Naruto lewat death glare nya Tsunande menurunkan kepalan tangan itu. Naruto bernafas lega paling tidak nyawanya masih selamat.

"Hebat… shisou memang hebat." celetuk Sakura membuat semua pasang mata menoleh kepadanya.

" _Apanya yang hebat preman sepertinya?" batin Naruto masih kesal._

"Ne Sakura-chan ini Sasuke, dialah ayah yang akan tinggal bersamamu!"

"Taou-chan?" panggilan dari Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hm… ayo pulang Cerry!"

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Apa-apaan dia langsung ajak pulang saja, kitakan masih kangen sama Sakura!" kira-kira begitulah gumaman mereka.

"Sakura pamit ya obachan, ojichan dan shisou, kapan-kapan Sakura main lagi" ucapnya setelah berpamitan.

Haaaaa….

Mau apa coba main ke laboratorium? Memandang sekeliling mereka … Apa yang mau dipake buat mainan?

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan menuju komplek perumahan Uchiha, dimana mereka akan tinggal.

"Otouchan… Sakura lapar!"

Ckiitt….

Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Sakura langsung berhenti berjalan. Mereka sudah mau memasuki rumah. Bodohnya Sasuke yang tidak ingat bahwa Sakura belum makan apapun setelah siuman. Memejamkan mata sejenak Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya.

"Hm.. Cherry mau makan apa?" pangilan sayang Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Um … _-mendongak keatas dengan pose berpikir-_ Sakura mau makan yang manis!"

"Baiklah .. ayo beli!"

.

.

"Enak..," Sakura memasukan kembali bola-bola manis ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh itu.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Cherry, nanti kau bisa tersedak!"

Sasuke tersemyum tipis melihat Sakura menikmati acara makan malamnya . Sisi kebapak an sekarang telah mendominasi. Sasuke sudah merelakan Sakura Haruno karena sekarang dia memiliki Sakura lain hasil cloning kekasihnya tercinta. Biarlah takdir menggariskan nasib seperti ini, merawat dan melindungi Cherry adalah hal yang terpenting.

"Otouchan apa namanya makanan ini?"

"Kau tidak tau.. - _Sakura menggeleng-.._ yang kau makan ini namanya kue dango Cherry"

"Kenapa otouchan tidak ikut makan padahal enak, Sakura suka!" kembali memasukkan dango ke dalam mulut yang masih penuh.

" Otouchan tidak suka makanan manis Cherry!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelap mulut Sakura yang blepotan .

" Ya sudah.. - _Sakura tidak ambil pusing mau Sasuke suka atau tidak-_.. kalau begitu setiap hari Sakura mau makan kue dango trus!" jawabnya dengan suara riang.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Hm,tidak boleh Cherry! Nanti kau bisa sakit perut bila makan itu trus, kau harus makan makanan lainnya biar bisa tumbuh dengan baik!"

Sasuke maklum bila Sakura hanya menginginkan dango sebagai makanannya, karena selain manis ( anak kecil suka makan yang manis ) juga karena dango adalah makanan pertama yang dia makan.

"…."

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo pulang!"

"Um..," jawaban Sakura tidak semangat karena tidak boleh makan dango sebagai makanan sehari-hari.

Malam ini Ayah-anak itu kembali berjalan pulang menuju rumah yang akan mereka tempati bersama. Mulai mengawali kisah berdua sebagai keluarga bahagia.

.

.

Tbc

A/n :

Hehehe sebelumnya maaf bila ada kesalahan disana-sini, mang gak gampang nulis fic.. sudah aku kerahkan semua kosentrasiku tapi ya… jadilah abal-abal seperti ini.. mau gimana lagi intensitas kreatifku cuma max sampai segini hehehe..

Balas repiu :

Guest : Thanks senpai dah merepiu ceritaku… semoga berkenan dengan update anku…

Neko 08 : hehehe… masih baru nih senpai jadi belum bisa terlalu banyak, n aku kayanya kouhai deh secara seminggu yang lalu baru bisa bikin account.

Sakura235 : nh dah lanjut senpai makasih y…

See u next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Enam bulan telah berlalu. Pagi yang cerah di komplek Uchiha.

Duk..

Duk..

Duk...

Sepasang kaki mungil menuruni anak tangga. Dari situ samar-samar tercium bau gosong. Sakura kecil berjalan menuju dapur tempat dari bau gosong tercium. Sambil menutup kedua lubang hidung menggunakan jari telunjuk, Sakura mendekati sosok pria dewasa yang sedang membelakanginya.

Uhuk.. uhuk…

"Touchan masak apa, kenapa bau gosong?" tanya Sakura.

" Hm, telur goreng."jawab sang touchan aka Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi di atas wajan, karena dia melihat ada asap mengepul di atasnya. Ada telur mata sapi yang sebagian besar sudah menghitam, hanya lingkaran kuning kecil pas ditengahnya yang bisa dimakan.

"Haaaaaa….."

.

.

.

The Different Sakura

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy Reading 0 0

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Disinilah Sakura dan Sasuke berada menghabiskan waktu sarapan dengan makan Ramen di kedai paman Teuchi. Dua porsi ramen ukuran jumbo sudah dihabiskan Sakura beserta satu setengah gelas strowbery milk shake, sedang Sasuke yang baru habis setengah porsi memandang takjub Sakura sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

"Tambah ramen satu lagi paman..!"teriak Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Perasaan tubuh Sakura kecil tapi kenapa punya nafsu makan sebesar Hokage ke 6 aka si Dobe aka Namikaze Naruto. Paman Teuchi yang mendengar hanya tersenyum dan segera membuatkan ramen porsi jumbo lalu meletakkannya di meja Sakura.

"Silahkan Sakura-chan."

"Terima kasih paman."

.

The Different Sakura

.

Sakura memandang takjub gedung besar di hadapannya. " Konoha Academi" sekolah ninja yang ada di Konoha. Sakura akan belajar 'Jurus Ninja' di Akademi ini. Terlihat beberapa anak dan orang tua berjalan memasuki gedung. Hari ini adalah pendaftaran calon murid baru dan Sakura sudah cukup umur untuk mendaftar. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam.

"Hm..ayo masuk!"

"Um.."

Setelah mengantri dan mendaftar, Sakura menuju ke ruang kelas dimana ia dan teman-teman akan mulai belajar berbagai jurus ninja. Sasuke sendiri sudah keluar, pamit pada Sakura bahwa ia akan menjalankan sebuah misi dan nanti sore baru pulang jadi tidak dapat menjemput Sakura. Melihat ke sekeliling kelas Sakura memilih duduk di bangku paling depan. Dia belum punya teman, namun Sakura berharap supaya cepat akrab dengan yang lainnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, terjadi keributan di depan pintu masuk.

"Kyaaa…. itu Noctis Lucis Caelum, pangeran Negara Api."

" Pangeran akan sekolah di sini?"

" Pangeran Noctis aku penggemarmu."

"Kya..tampan sekali. Lebih tampan dari gambar di TV!" suara cempreng dari gadis cilik saling bersahutan memuja sang pangeran.

Sakura menekuk kedua alisnya tanda tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

" _Memang siapa Pangeran Noctis itu?"batinnya._ Sakura penasaran, dia melihat dan menunggu seseorang yang akan melewati pintu kelas. Kemudian masuklah pemuda cilik kira-kira berumur 7th, kulit putih bersih, hidung mancung, bola mata sebiru lautan, rambut hitam dengan model poni panjang menutup dahi dan pipi, serta rambut belakang mencuat seperti pantat ayam. Pangeran tersebut di kerubungi para gadis cilik.

"Hiii….kembaran touchan!"celetuk Sakura.

Mata biru Noctis dan mata hijau Sakura untuk beberapa saat saling memandang, kemudian sang pangeran melengos pergi ke bangku paling belakang di pojok kanan beserta para gadis yang masih setia mengikutinya,sedangkan Sakura sendiri terlihat tidak peduli, dia kembali memandang kedepan kelas menunggu guru pembimbing masuk.

Kreek.. pintu kelas di geser.

"Ohayou anak-anak, salam kenal namaku Kakashi kalian boleh panggil Kakashi sensei" sapa guru pembimbing yang berambut putih melawan grafitasi.

"Ohayou sensei.."para siswa serempak menjawab.

"Nah karena sekarang baru masuk hari pertama, kalian ku perintahkan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dimulai dari depan!"

Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan ke depan kelas.

" Salam kenal..namaku Uchiha Sakura anak dari Uchiha Sasuke," Sakura memperkenalkan diri. Diedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas untuk melihat temannya satu persatu. Semua meja telah penuh terisi dua sampai tiga siswa, bahkan di meja pangeran ada empat siswa . Kenapa hanya meja Sakura saja yang terisi satu siswa? Entah kenapa Sakura sendiri tidak punya teman sebangku, meski terasa sedikit sedih Sakura tetap melihat lurus ke depan.

"Nah.. siapa yang mau bertanya pada Sakura?" ujar Kakashi memberi kesempatan kepada muridnya untuk bertanya.

Seorang gadis cilik yang duduk di tengah dengan rambut kuncir dua bertanya"Sakura, siapa ibumu?"

Sakura tersentak, kemarin ayahnya 'Uchiha Sasuke' tidak bilang siapa nama ibunya. Sakura sendiripun tidak tau kalau dia punya ibu, karena selama ayahnya sayang pada Sakura hal itu sudah di rasa cukup. Tapi setelah mendengar temannya bertanya siapa ibunya hati Sakura sedikit tercubit untuk mengetahui wanita mana yang melahirkan dirinya. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sakura menoleh pada Kakashi bermaksud meminta bantuan.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawaban dari Sakura membuat heran seisi kelas. Bagaimana mungkin gadis pink itu tidak tahu nama ibunya, memang dia terlahir dari batu?

"Dasar kau ini,,kenapa nama ibumu kau lupakan?" seru teman lainnya.

"Kau anak durhaka, nama ibu sendiri tidak tau.. anak macam apa kau ini?" celetuk gadis yang tadi bertanya.

"Sensei..hiks..hiks.." Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan mata sembab. Kakashi tidak tahu bagaimana cara membantu Sakura hanya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Karena yang ia tahu Sakura memang tidak terlahir dari rahim wanita, dia diciptakan dari tabung di laboratorium dengan sel Hokage pertama dan cakra Sakura Haruno. Pusing-pusing. Kakashi memutar otak, bagaimana cara mengatasi situasi rumit semacam ini. Tidak mungkin Kakashi bilang _" Hei Sakura kau memang tidak dilahirkan tapi di ciptakan"_ yang ada Kakashi akan merasakan bogem mentah para kunoichi Konoha dan api ameterasu dari Sasuke, jangan lupakan juga omelan Tsunande dan rasengan dari Naruto yang sepenuh hati akan menghancurkannya. Ugh… betapa mengerikan walau membayangkannya saja. Kakashi masih sayang nyawa dan waktunya untuk membaca icha-icha paradise ciptaan Jiraiya sang Sanin mesum. Kepala kakashi semakin nyut-nyutan, lama dia pandangi langit-langit kelas menghitung cicak..err..cari inspirasi maksudnya.

"Nama ibumu seperti namamu Sakura, 'Sakura Haruno' kunoichi terhebat di Konoha, semasa hidupnya ibumu telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa termasuk dirimu. Nah sekarang kau kembali duduk biar temanmu yang lain memperkenalkan diri!" perintah Kakashi, takut bila ada yang bertanya macam-macam lagi. Kakashi sampai ngos-ngosan memutar otaknya memberikan jawaban yang logis, dia memilih menghadapi misi kelas S daripada ditanya siapa ibu Sakura, takut salah ngomong. Biarlah dia menjawab Sakura Haruno, bila nanti Sasuke tidak terima akan dia hadapi.

Lalu perkenalan diri dilanjutkan dengan murid yang berada di kanan meja Sakura dan seterusnya sampai pada giliran Noctis.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Noctis Lucis Caelum kalian boleh panggil aku Noctis jangan pake pangeran. Sekian!" lalu Noctis kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dia tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada teman-temannya untuk bertanya. Noctis merasa akan diterkam para gadis bila dia masih lama di depan memuakan tatapan memuja itu.

" _Perkenalan macam apa it?!" batin Sakura_.

.

Bell panjang menandakan saatnya pulang. Sakura keluar dari gerbang Akademi dengan langkah gontai, sebenarnya dia iri akan teman-teman yang dijemput ibu mereka. Sendirian Sakura pulang ke komplek Uchiha.

"Tadaima," salam Sakura memasuki rumah. Sepi. Ayahnya, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menjalankan misi dan tidak ada keluarga lainnya. Di rumah ini hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang tinggal. Setelah ganti pakaian Sakura menuju ke dapur, di meja dapur sudah ada bungkusan makanan. Ayahnya sengaja meninggalkan makanan selama ia pergi misi. Sakura segera melahap takoyaki menu makan siang kali ini.

Amegakure.

Sasuke menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Dia diperintahkan Naruto untuk menyamar sebagai pedagang pendatang. Sasuke harus menyelidiki sebuah tempat yang diduga sebagai sarang Akatsuki. Pas di tengah hutan Amegakure Sasuke mengaktifkan mata saringannya untuk melihat isi di dalam gedung pencakar langit di depannya. Bagaimana bisa di tengah hutan lebat seperti ini terdapat gedung yang besar dan tinggi menjulang? Memang lokasinya tertutup oleh pohon-pohon tinggi nan rimbun, bahkan sedikit gelap karena cahaya matahari tidak mampu menembus kanopi hutan. Tapi Sasuke yakin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di dalam gedung tersebut.

Sasuke melompat-lompat dari dahan ke dahan, mencari tempat yang sekiranya bisa digunakan sebagai jalan masuk gedung tanpa ketahuan. Di lompatan ke limanya, Sasuke menemukan fentilasi udara yang terbuka, memang tidak terlalu lebar namun cukup untuk Sasuke masuk.

.

.

Istana Kerajaan Negara Api.

Sang pangeran Noctis Lucis Caelum sedang tiduran di atas ranjang king zisenya. Meski masih berusia 7th namun pola pikirnya begitu dewasa. Sudah dari kecil Noctis dilatih untuk berpikir kritis, banyak guru pribadi yang didatangkan untuk mengajari pelajaran politik kerajaan beserta hukum-hukum yang berlaku sebagai bekal pewaris tahta menjadi raja selanjutnya. Tadi sore Noctis menghadap ayahanda, sang raja Negara Api Regis Lucis Caelum.

"Apa kau sudah siap menggantikanku pangeran?" tanya raja kepadanya.

"….."

Noctis tercengang. Hell… umurnya saja baru 7th bagaimana dia akan memerintah kerajaan?

"Tapi ayahanda..aku masih kecil, umurku saja baru 7th. Apakah ayahanda sudah yakin dengan keputusan menyerahankan tahta kepadaku? Maksudku, aku masih sangat muda untuk menduduki posisi sebagai Raja di Negara Api!"ujar Noctis.

"Kau taukan kalau ayahmu ini sudah tua, tak lama lagi akan menyusul mendiang ibumu. Ayah sangat merindukan ibumu Noctis!"

"…."

"Paling tidak belajarlah lebih giat, lampaui batasanmu anak muda. Kau kuberi waktu 3th untuk mempersiapkan dirimu. Saat umurmu 10th akan kuangkat kau sebagai raja menggantikanku!"

"…."

Mengerti kegelisahan pangeran, Raja Regis melanjutkan titahnya "Akan kuangkat salah satu penasehat kerajaan sebagai perdana menteri yang akan membantumu anakku!"

"Aku bersedia Yang Mulia,"jawab Noctis. Meski Noctis merasa belum mampu mengemban tugas kerajaan namun sebagai pangeran dia harus siap melaksanakan titah dari raja.

.

.

Noctis membalikkan tubuh lelahnya ke samping kanan . Hah… _menghela nafas._ Dengan otak yang masih terbilang sangat muda Noctis dipaksa untuk berpikir keras. Posisi sebagai pangeran memang membuat Noctis kesulitan. Mungkin semua orang iri akan posisinya. Jika Noctis bisa memilih, dia lebih suka terlahir sebagai rakyat jelata yang bisa hidup bebas sesukanya.

Hah… entah sudah keberapa Noctis menghela nafas, dia membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke kiri mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Meski tubuhnya sudah teramat lelah namun Noctis belum bisa tidur. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada dipikirannya. Sekelebat helaian merah muda menyambangi ingatannya. Hari ini di akademi, Noctis bertemu gadis dengan rabut merah muda mencolok yang tidak tau siapa nama ibunya. _Aneh…pikir Noctis_. Sakura, Uchiha Sakura namanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terpesona akan ketampanan dan kedudukannya. Hanya Sakura yang memandangnya dengan cara biasa seperti melihat orang-orang kebanyakan. Dan itu membuat Noctis lebih nyaman dengan Sakura meski belum berinteraksi sama sekali.

" _Sakura ya…," Noctis tersenyum tipis mengingatnya._

 _._

 _._

Hari sudah malam ketika Sasuke memasuki gedung besar di tengah hutan. Dia menyembunyikan aura cakranya untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya. Mengendap-endap di sepanjang lorong, terkadang Sasuke bersembunyi jika bertemu dengan anggota Akatsuki. Sampai pada ujung lorong, Sasuke mendapati jalan bercabang tiga. Menggunakan mata saringan, Sasuke bisa melihat lebih jelas. Di jalan sebelah kiri terdapat perpustakaan dengan buku-buku tertumpuk tinggi diatas meja kayu. Jalan sebelah kanan terdapat aula besar dengan lantai sedikit lebih tinggi dari lantai disekitarnya dan terdapat meja kursi diatasnya, sepertinya ruangan tersebut digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan sesama anggota Akatsuki. Menatap lurus ke depan terlihat ruangan semacam laboratorium. Disana terdapat tabung-tabung besar yang didalamnya ada sosok makhluk yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat. Tubuhnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan yang di tengah, dia ingin menyelidiki makhluk macam apa yang ada di dalam tabung tersebut.

"Shunsin no jutsu," gumam Sasuke pelan disertai kepulan asap.

Sasuke menatap makhluk di dalam tabung. Tubuhnya mirip ular berwarna putih pucat dengan sisik-sisik kasar menyelimutinya. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat kepala ular tersebut karena meringkuk, seperti memeluk sesuatu ditengah lilitannya. Masih dengan mata saringan Sasuke dapat melihat aliran cakra yang sangat besar dari tubuh sang ular ke sosok yang tengah dipeluknya. Berjalan mengitari tabung, Sasuke ingin melihat sosok apa yang di peluk sang ular. Semakin mendekat firasatnya semakin gelisah. Bagai tersambar petir.. Sasuke melihat makhluk cantik berambut merah muda pucat dengan kelopak mata sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka. Ocean blue warna irisnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

" Sa..sakura,"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sakura mendengus berkali-kali karena merasa bosan. Sejak tadi siang dia pulang sekolah, 'Sasuke' ayahnya belum nampak batang hidungnya. Bahkan aroma tubuhnya pun tidak. Kecil-kecil begini Sakura memiliki kemampuan penciuman jarak jauh. Wangi seperti hutan pinus itulah aroma ayahnya. Dia mendongak mengamati jam dinding yang terpasang diatas pintu kamar terlihat sudah jam 10 malam. Mata Sakura sudah berat sekali namun dia tidak akan tidur sebelum dapat kecupan sayang dari Sasuke.

Boff..

Suara pelan disertai kepulan asap. Dari balik asap terdapat sang Ayah yang memandangnya lembut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju Sakura lalu menerjang memeluknya erat.

"Touchan ada apa?"

.

.

.

Tbc

Maaf bila ada typo dimana-mana, karena updatenya buru-buru. mohon maklum.

kutunggu review nya senpai dan maaf juga belum sempat balas review.

terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

"SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA"

Tap

Tap

Tap

Gema tapak kaki melangkah cepat di koridor. Bunyi tersebut berasal dari pria dewasa dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, kemudian masuk setelah ia merapalkan suatu mantera untuk membuka pintu di depan. Sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya pria ini mendekati tabung besar yang terdapat ular putih sedang memeluk wanita bersurai merah jambu di dalamnya.

"Hm, sudah waktunya kau bangun Hime!"

.

.

The Different Sakura

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: Cerita abal, typo dimana mana.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Chapter 4

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang kita latihan melempar kunai, perhatikan! Sensei akan memberimu contoh!" kata Iruka yang mengajar di kelas Sakura. Sekarang mereka berada di lapangan belakang akademi yang memang disiapkan untuk latihan para genin mengasah kemampuan mereka. Lapangan seluas satu hektare ini sudah dilengkapi berbagai fasilitas sasaran tembak berbentuk boneka manusia dari jerami dengan lingkaran bulat dari kayu yang terpasang di dada boneka. Sasaran tembak itu terletak di berbagai tempat layaknya labirin, bukan iseng atau apa sehingga meletakkannya secara acak namun bertujuan meningkatkan konsentrasi sehingga para genin lebih memfokuskan targetnya.

Sret

Iruka-sensei melemparkan kunainya cepat yang langsung menancap pas pada bulatan merah kecil di tengah lingkaran. Gemuruh tepuk tangan dari para genin riuh terdengar.

"Uwaa...," seruan kompak dari genin yang kagum melihat tepatnya sasaran kunai Iruka.

"Hebat sensei!" celetuk bocah berambut hitam jabrik bernama Kontaro, Ryuku Kontaro.

"Nah, sekarang kalian coba melempar kunai!" perintah Iruka.

Masing-masing siswa diberi tiga kunai untuk latihan dan satu sasaran tembak. Lalu mereka mulai latihan melemparkan kunai. Sakura memincingkan mata mencoba berkonsentrasi pada boneka di depan, memang gadis cilik ini sudah berkali-kali belajar dengan ayahnya Sasuke "Pemimpin Anbu' sehingga dalam waktu singkat ia bisa menancapkan ketiga kunai pas di tengah sasaran. Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling lapangan, beberapa temannya terlihat frustasi karena tidak satupun kunai mengenai sasaran, ada yang berteriak kegirangan karena mampu menancapkan ketiga kunai walaupun tidak tepat di tengah. Pandangan Sakura jatuh pada sosok pangeran, yang juga sudah menyelesaikan lemparan ketiga kunai pas di tengah sasaran. Bagaimanapun Noctis adalah pangeran negara api yang mendapatkan pelajaran dan pelatihan ninja semenjak berusia 3th, jadi tidak mengherankan jika ia dengan mudah menyelesaikan lemparannya dengan sempurna.

Merasa diperhatikan Noctis menoleh kekanan, menemukan gadis cilik yang beberapa hari ini mengusik tidurnya. Sakura bersedekap dada dan menatapnya tajam, mereka saling mengunci pandangan satu sama lain, merasa menemukan rival sejati karena kemampuan mereka sama.

 _"Gadis yang menarik!" pikir Noctis melihat kemampuan Sakura melempar kunai._

 _"Boleh juga!" batin Sakura sambil menyeringai._

"Kutantang kau!" ujar Noctis tanpa suara hanya gerakan bibir yang mampu dibaca Sakura.

"Hm, kuterima!" jawab Sakura juga tanpa suara sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke tempat Iruka sensei yang berteriak menyuruhnya berkumpul.

"Bulan depan akan diadakan ujian genin jadi kuharap kalian belajar dan berlatih dengan giat untuk menghadapi ujian. Sekarang sudah sore sebaiknya kalian pulang lalu istirahat! Sampai jumpa anak-anak!" ujar Iruka kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Kutantang kau di ujian genin, siapa yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik dialah pemenangnya!" tantang Noctis yang sengaja berjalan berdampingan dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kuterima tatanganmu lalu apa hadiahnya untuk pemenang?" tanya Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau menjadi pembantu pribadi selama satu hari?"

"Hm, deal!"

Dengan jabat tangan, tantangan telah mereka sepakati bersama, selanjutnya kedua genin ini keluar meninggalkan gedung akademi. Di bawah pohon tepatnya di dekat gerbang akademi telah menunggu sosok Sasuke bermaksud menjemput sang putri untuk pulang bersama. Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke menjalankan misi ke perbatasan desa Konoha. Entah karena alasan apa pemberontakan kali ini lebih sering terjadi. Sebagai pimpinan Anbu, Sasuke turun tangan langsung ke medan perang ikut membantu mempertahankan wilayah Konoha. Seakan-akan para bandit hutan dan pemberontak itu tak pernah kehabisan akal untuk mencari gara-gara.

Anehnya lagi tak satupun dari mereka berhasil ditangkap hidup-hidup, kalau bukan mati dalam perjalanan maka menghilang secara misterius meski sudah di borgol memakai cakra. Sasuke yakin bahwa mereka adalah tubuh yang solid, bukan kagebunshin seperti milik Naruto. Karena Sasuke bisa merasakan cakra musuh menggunakan saringannya. Seperti yang terjadi pagi tadi ketika ia dan para Anbu bawahannya berhasil menangkap satu pemberontak. Bermula dari serangan mendadak dari musuh. Mereka menggunakan semacam cakra gelap keunguan yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuh. Memang jika dilihat dari mata orang awam tidak nampak, namun dengan mengandalkan saringan Sasuke bisa melihat jelas rupa musuh di hadapannya. Musuh menyerang tiba-tiba begitu Sasuke sampai di lokasi. Sekitar tiga puluh Ninja hitam dalam perhitungan mata Mangekyo saringannya. Lima musuh menyerang sekaligus ke arah Sasuke yang berhasil ia hindari dengan mudah, bahkan ketua Anbu ini mampu menancapkan kunainya pada kelima tubuh lawan yang seketika melebur menjadi cairan. Kemudian dari kiri datang lagi pria berbadan kekar mengacungkan pedang besarnya ke arah Sasuke bermaksud menebas sang ketua Anbu menjadi dua bagian. Sasuke menghindar dengan melakukan lompatan salto ke belakang beberapa kali. Dalam sekejap musuh berhasil mencapai posisi Sasuke namun inilah kesalahan terbesarnya saat bertarung dengan ketua Anbu karena beberapa detik kemudian pria ini tumbang mencium tanah. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Sasuke menggunakan Mangekyo Saringan untuk menciptakan genjutsu berupa siksaan raga yang dipastikan menjatuhkan jiwa sang korban.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan kepada para Anbu lainnya yang masing-masing bertarung melawan dua sampai tiga musuh sekaligus. Tak sia-sia selama ini ia menyusun program latihan keras untuk para Anbu bawahannya. Bahkan tak sampai lima menit pertarungan berlangsung dimenangkan pihak Konoha. Ternyata hanya Ninja kelas rendah yang menjadi lawan mereka. Sengaja Sasuke menyisakan satu orang yang diyakini sebagai pimpinan pemberontak guna interogasi lebih lanjut. Sasuke bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Morino Ibiki yang sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua divisi investigasi. Namun sesaat setelah ditangkap, pria berbadan besar tersebut melumer seperti es batu terkena sinar matahari. Menyisakan tubuh pemberontak berupa cairan lengket yang sangat bau. Sasuke mengubah mata kelamnya menjadi mode saringan, apa yang tertangkap oleh matanya membuatnya tercengang. Cairan tubuh tersebut tidak menyisakan sedikitpun cakra, terlihat seperti benda mati biasa. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menyuruh Anbu lain membawa sisa tubuh tersebut ke desa untuk selanjutnya diteliti di laboratorium Konoha.

"Touchan?" panggilan dari Sakura menghentikan lamunan Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Ada apa? Dari tadi touchan melamun!"

"Hm, tidak ada apa-apa, ayo pulang!"

"Hai!"

Dengan ceria Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju kompleks Uchiha sembari menceritakan tantangan yang dia sepakati dengan sang pangeran. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan serius sambil sesekali menanggapinya.

"Jadi mulai besok touchan melatih ku lebih giat lagi ya? Harus!" ucap Sakura dengan mata besarnya memandang Sasuke.

"Hm, baiklah!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Bocah pink di sampingnya ini mengingatkan pada sosok kekasih masa lalunya yang sekarang sudah damai di surga. Cara bicaranya, semangatnya, serta pandangan matanya mengingatkan Sasuke sewaktu masih genin dulu dimana ia, Sakura, dan si Dobe Hokage menjadi satu di tim 7.

"Hiii, touchan senyum-senyum sendiri nanti dikira orang gila loh!" celetuk Sakura yang melihat ayahnya senyam-senyum sejak tadi.

"Ha...ha..ha..!" tawa Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut Pink Sakura.

"Hiii, touchan gila benaran!" teriak Sakura sambil lari kencang meninggalkan Sasuke. Selama hidup berdua dengan sang ayah, gadis cantik ini belum pernah sekalipun melihat Sasuke tertawa lebar. Meski hatinya senang tapi Sakura merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap ayahnya ini. Rasanya memang tidak keren kalau sang touchan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, tunggu Sakura!" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari mengejar putrinya.

Keluarga kecil ini tidak menyadari bahwa jauh di belakang mereka ada sepasang mutiara laut yang memandang iri interaksi antara ayah dan putrinya itu. Dialah sang pangeran kerajaan api. Belum pernah sekalipun Noctis dijemput ayahanda. Meski ia tahu kesibukan sebagai seorang Raja, tapi kadang kala keegoisan mengalahkan logikanya. Sebagai seorang Pangeran yang berusia 7th, Noctis iri dengan anak-anak seumuran yang mendapatkan kasih sayang sepenuhnya dari keluarga. Seperti Sakura misalnya, mereka sama-sama ditinggal mati sang bunda tetapi Sasuke sangat menyanyangi bocah pink itu sampai membuatnya iri.

"Mari pulang Yang Mulia!"ucap salah seorang bodyguard. Seperti biasa ia akan dijemput empat bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga keselamatannya.

"Hm!" jawab Noctis kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Selanjutnya mobil hitam itu melaju pelan mengantarnya pulang ke kerajaan.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura sampai dikediaman Uchiha. Setelah memasuki rumah, mereka memutuskan mandi dahulu kemudian masak bersama untuk makan malam. Sasuke orang pertama yang memasuki dapur. Lalu mulai meracik bahan dan bumbu guna membuat nasi goreng special tomat ala Uchiha Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Sakura muncul dengan pakaian santainya. Gadis cantik ini mengenakan kaos putih tanpa lengan dan celana hitam selutut, serta bandana merah untuk penghias rambut merah mudanya. Sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaos hitam dengan lambang kipas merah-putih di punggung dan celana hitam panjang. Kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"Selamat sore touchan,"salam Sakura ketika memasuki dapur. "Mau masak apa? Biar Sakura bantuin."

"Malam juga Cerry.. Nasi goreng, kau suka?"

"Yei..!"

Pekikan senang mengawali acara memasak keluarga kecil ini. Mulai dari Sakura memotong tomat dan mentimun sebagai pelengkap lalu Sasuke yang menumis bumbu sampai tercium bau harum kemudian mencampur adukan nasi,bumbu,dan telur dalam wajan sampai matang. Setelahnya tersaji dua piring nasi goreng siap santap dilengkapi dengan secangkir teh hijau untuk Sakura dan secangkir kopi hitam untuk Sasuke. Seperti keluarga pada umumnya mereka mengawali acara makan malam ini dengan sebuah doa. Memanjatkan puji syukur kepada Tuhan yang telah melimpahkan berkah serta kebahagiaan untuk mereka. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Saling berkeluh kesah tentang kegiatan yang mereka jalani hari ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga makan malam adalah waktu terbaik untuk ayah dan anak ini berbagi. Sebagai ketua Anbu Sasuke tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk sang putri, begitu juga Sakura sebagai siswa genin di akademi ninja yang sebentar lagi ujian ia menghabiskan waktu dari pagi hingga sore hari untuk mempelajari pengetahuan serta jurus-jurus ninja. Maka tidak heran bila ayah-anak ini sebisa mungkin memanfaatkan waktu berkualitas mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Beda sekali dengan suasana makan malam di keluarga kerajaan. Di sini Noctis dan ayahnya duduk saling berhadapan dengan meja panjang sebagai pembatasnya. Para maid sudah berdiri berjejer rapi di belakang mengantisipasi bila Yang Mulia Raja atau Pangeran membutuhkan sesuatu. Di hadapan mereka telah tersaji berbagai makanan yang bahkan cukup untuk memenuhi porsi lima orang. Setelah berdoa masing-masing, Pangeran dan Raja ini mulai makan dalam diam. Hanya terdengar dentingan pelan dari garpu dan sendok beradu. Tata krama kerajaan selalu menekankan tiada suara saat makan. Meskipun makanan di hadapan Noctis rasanya dijamin enak, tapi suasana kaku yang selalu ia rasakan saat makan berdua dengan Raja menghilangkan seleranya.

"Aku sudah selesai, selamat malam ayah!" ujar Noctis sambil melenggang meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya.

Regis menatap datar kursi dihadapanya dimana Noctis tadi duduk, terlihat disana masih banyak makanan tersisa diatas meja, bahkan sang Pangeran tidak memakan setengah porsinya. Merasa sendirian Raja pun memutuskan menyudahi acara makan malam. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang kerjanya untuk menyelesaikan laporan yang harus ia periksa.

Noctis berjalan gontai memasuki kamar. _"Selalu saja seperti ini!" batin Noctis perih_. Pangeran tampan ini kesepian, ia merasa jauh dari ayahnya. Dulu sewaktu sang bunda masih hidup ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan Ratu bila ayahnya sibuk mengurus kerajaan. Tapi sekarang semua itu hanya kenangan, sang bunda telah damai di surga meninggalkan dirinya dalam ini Noctis selalu menghiraukan hubungannya dengan sang ayah, ia merasa terbiasa dengan kesendirian semenjak 3th yang lalu disaat sang bunda berpulang untuk selamanya. Perasaan iri yang kini ia rasakan bermula pada hubungan ayah dan anak antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana kasih sayang tumbuh besar diantara mereka.

"Uhg...!" Noctis mencengkeram dada kiri yang tiba-tiba sakit saat memikirkan interaksi keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menjadi ketua Anbu yang bertugas mempertahankan wilayah Konoha. Dia juga tahu bahwa saat ini semakin banyak pemberontakan terjadi, oleh sebab itu Noctis bisa memastikan ketua Anbu itu memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa seperti ayahnya sang Raja. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bisa memberikan kasih sayang teramat banyak kepada Sakura sedangkan ayahnya selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya? Kenapa Sasuke selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk menjemput Sakura, sedangkan ia hanya dijemput bodyguard? Entah sejak kapan terakhir kali tangannya digandeng sang ayah atau bahkan tidak pernah?, tidak seperti Sasuke yang selalu menggenggam hangat tangan mungil Sakura saat mereka jalan bersama. Kenapa perbedaan itu terlalu besar untuknya hingga membuat dadanya sesakit ini? Kenapa...dan kenapa? Noctis mulai membandingkan hidupnya dan Sakura. Tak terasa air mata mengalir bebas di kedua pipinya.

"Hmpth," tawanya miris merenungi takdir sebagai seorang Pangeran yang haus akan kasih sayang dari sang ayah. Noctis mengerjap guna menghalau air mata yang semakin deras mengalir.

"Air mata sialan! Kenapa hiks tidak mau berhenti hiks..!" gumamnya seraya menyeka air mata yang semakin lama semakin deras. Dia meringkuk di kepala ranjang, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Samar-samar masih terdengar isak tangis yang ia keluarkan. Biarlah malam ini saja ia akan menangis puas sampai hatinya lega. Setidaknya menangis bisa mengangkat sedikit beban yang selama ini ia rasakan. Mungkin...

Satu bulan kemudian.

Pagi hari menjelang. Di lapangan besar Konoha saat ini para jonin serta anggota Anbu mulai siaga mempersiapan keamanan selama ujian genin ini berlangsung. Sudah ada beberapa peserta bersama walinya mulai berdatangan. Mereka mengantar sang anak mengikuti ujian genin ini. Bagaimana dengan tokoh utama kita? Mari lihat...

Di kediaman Uchiha, Sakura mulai sarapan dengan cepat. Gadis cantik ini tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama ujian. Ujian genin sendiri akan diadakan selama dua hari. Hari pertama untuk mengasah pengetahuan berupa ujian tertulis. Lalu hari kedua akan diadakan ujian dasar ninja seperti melempar suriken dan kunai pada sasaran tembak. Lalu pengelompokan tim yang di susun berdasarkan kemampuan otak serta skill nya sebagai ninja. Masing-masing tim terdiri dari tiga orang berdasarkan nilai yang akan mereka dapat. Genin yang memperoleh nilai tinggi akan digabung dengan genin nilai rendah sehingga bisa menyamakan kemampuan rata-rata masing-masing tim.

Tiga tangkup roti tawar dan segelas susu telah Sakura habiskan. Kemudian gadis cilik ini melotot pada sang ayah.

"Touchan buruan... Aku gak mau terlambat masuk ujian!" ujarnya memburu Sasuke.

"Hm, tenang saja nanti Ayah antar dengan cepat!" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan meminum kopi.

"Ayo...cepetan!" rajuk Sakura.

"Kau ini.., apa semuanya telah kau siapkan? Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat tas ransel warna pink milik Sakura. Memang sejak semalam putrinya menyiapkan perlengkapan ujian.

"Um.." Sakura mengingat-ingat ada yang ketinggalan tidak " sudah semua touchan!"

"Baiklah, sini ayah mau beri kejutan untukmu!" ucap Sasuke kemudian memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sunshine no jutsu," bisik Sasuke yang kemudian menghilang bersama Sakura meninggalkan kepulan asap putih.

….

….

Boff

Sakura memandang takjub Sasuke yang mengantarnya dalam waktu 3 detik sampai di tempat.

"Sugoi... Ayah hebat!"

"Hm, nah hati-hati Cerry, touchan ada misi di perbatasan. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu ujian!" ucap Sasuke menyesal. Sebagai seorang ayah ia merasa gagal karena tidak bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk menemani Sakura. Keamanan Konoha harus ia utamakan karena tadi pagi Naruto berkata ada gempuran besar-besaran di perbatasan barat wilayah Konoha. Serangan mendadak. Apalagi saat ini berlangsung ujian ninja di Konoha, oleh sebab itu Sasuke sebagai ketua Anbu bertanggung jawab penuh terhadap keamanan para genin selama mengikuti ujian. Kemarin ia dan Sakura telah membicarakan masalah ini, dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Bahkan Sakura mendukung penuh ayahnya untuk menjalankan tugas melawan pemberontakan.

"Aku sayang ayah," ucap Sakura riang memberikan pelukan Sasuke kemudian mencium pipi kanan kiri Sasuke.

"Aku juga sayang kamu Cerry, hati-hati!" jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dan mengecup dahi lebarnya. Kemudian Sakura masuk ke dalam gedung sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sasuke. Selanjutnya sang Ketua Anbu menghilang menuju daerah barat perbatasan Konoha untuk menjalankan misinya.

Lagi mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka semenjak kemunculan Sasuke dan Sakura menggunakan sunshine. Awalnya Noctis tiba di area ujian dengan mobil hitam bersama bodyguardnya. Ia sengaja tidak langsung turun karena mau melihat-lihat sejenak peserta ujian. Beberapa teman sekelasnya telah datang bersama orang tua, sesaat kemudian ia melihat Sasuke memeluk Sakura muncul tiba-tiba di depan gedung ujian. Sakit di dada kiri lagi-lagi ia rasakan saat melihat interaksi ayah-anak itu.

.

.

.

Ujian tertulis telah mereka lewati dengan seratus soal pilihan ganda yang berisi pengetahuan dasar ninja dan sepuluh soal esai berupa gambar-gambar senjata dan pola jurus-jurus ninja untuk mereka isi nama yang terdapat di gambar. Hari ini adalah ujian kedua, para genin dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan besar untuk mendengar peraturan ujian melempar kunai dan suriken. Masing-masing peserta diberi dua kantong penuh berisi 50 suriken dan 50 kunai. Para genin diharuskan melempar semua senjata tersebut dalam kurun waktu sepuluh menit. Peserta yang mampu menancapkan senjatanya paling banyak dialah pemenangnya. Satu per satu genin mulai bergiliran melempar kunai. Dari menggunakan satu tangan dengan gerakan teramat cepat, menggunakan kedua tangan dengan tangan kiri memegang kunai sedangkan tangan kanan memegang suriken kemudian dilemparkan secara bersamaan. Ada yang menggunakan jurus kagebunshin untuk membantu melempar senjata. Sampai tiba giliran Sakura.

Bocah pink ini memejamkan mata sejenak sesaat namanya dipanggil panitia ujian. Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Meyakini dalam hati semua akan baik-baik saja. Diambilah lima kunai di tangan kiri dan lima suriken di tangan kanan kemudian di lemparkan menuju sepuluh sasaran tembak di depannya.

Sreet

Menancap pas di tengah-tengah lingkaran merah. Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat hasilnya. Semangat maupun indra perasanya menjadi semakin tajam. Sakura bisa merasakan aliran cakra di tubuhnya semakin meningkat pesat. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja meminum pil dopping sehingga bertambah kuat. Detik berikutnya Sakura melompat tinggi lalu mulai lemparan cepat dengan masing-masing tangan memegang suriken maupun kunai lebih dari lima buah ke arah sasaran tembak yang berada di sekeliling lapangan. Hanya dalam waktu empat menit seluruh senjata yang ia punya sudah menancap pas di tengah-tengah sasaran tembak. Gema tepuk tangan dari para penonton maupun juri ujian terdengar. Ada pujian hebat yang samar-samar bisa ia dengarkan. Tapi Sakura mulai merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya. Semakin lama keringat dingin menetes di seluruh permukaan kulit. Cakra yang sedari tadi mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti. Dengan tubuh kecilnya, Sakura merasa tidak sanggup menerima aliran cakra yang ia terima. Kepalanya pening dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Bayangan penonton menjadi dua kemudian semakin lama semakin kabur. Saat terakhir Sakura diambang batas kesadaraa, dia melihat seseorang menghampirinya.

BRRUUKK..

Dengan cepat Kakashi menahan tubuh Sakura sebelum membentur tanah. Jonin elit ini memang merasakan kejanggalan dari muridnya itu lalu menghampiri Sakura bermaksud mengetahui kondisinya, namun sebelum Kakashi sempat bertanya Sakura sudah pingsan terlebih dulu. Kakashi membopong tubuh mungil Sakura yang kini kulitnya agak kemerahan dengan suhu tubuh yang begitu panas untuk ukuran demam biasa. _"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan anak ini?" pikir Kakashi._

Kakashi membawa Sakura ke Rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan pertolongan. Suasana lapangan yang tadinya penuh dengan tepuk tangan kini mendadak hening. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ada genin yang pingsan sewaktu ujian, apalagi seorang Uchiha Sakura yang notaben nya anak paling energik.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tengah hutan Amegakure.

PRRAANG…

Sebuah tabung kaca tiba-tiba pecah. Lalu muncul sosok ular putih mengepakkan sayapnya dengan ekor mebelit tubuh wanita bersurai merah muda. Selanjutnya iris merah menyala terang nampak di kedua mata mereka.

…

Deg

…

Sasuke yang sedang bertarung tiba-tiba mencengkeram dada kirinya. Ayah satu anak ini merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi pada putri kecilnya.

"Cerry…."

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Maaf bila ada typo walaupun sudah ku pelototi berulang kali. Mohon maklum.

Terima kasih para senpai yang me review fic ku ini dan para sider's sekalian. Sakura Haruno memang sudah meninggal dan jasadnya memang sudah dikuburkan di kuburan Pahlawan di desa Konoha. Jadi Sosok gadis berambut pink dalam tabung itu bukan . Tapi… rahasia hehehe… biar pembaca makin penasaran.

Nah para senpai di tunggu review nya ya….

Terimakasih.

See u next time


	5. Chapter 5

PRANG

Tabung besar di tengah ruangan itu pecah lalu dari dalam keluar wanita berambut pink dan seekor ular yang membentangkan sayap putihnya. Selanjutnya kedua pasang mata mereka menyala merah.

Deg

Sasuke merasakan nyeri pada dada bagian kiri. Sang ketua Anbu merasakan Sakura dalam bahaya.

"Cherry!"

.

The Different Sakura

.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Selamat membaca

.

Chapter 5.

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

"Hah!"

Sakura kecil berlari cepat, dengan kaki mungilnya gadis cilik ini mengerahkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk berlari semakin menjauh. Sesuatu mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

...

"Sakura!"

Bayangan hitam masih mengejarnya di belakang.

...

"Sakura!"

Panggilan suara feminim yang begitu lembut memanggilnya dari balik cahaya.

"Kemari...kemarilah Sakura!"

...

...

"Ayo cepat, jangan sampai kau tertangkap mereka!"

...

"Hosh!"

"Hosh!"

...

"Cepat!"

...

"Oka-san, kaukah itu?"

"Sudah jangan banyak berpikir. Lari cepat! Semakin cepat!"

Sakura cilik mulai kehabisan tenaga, bagaimana mungkin cahaya putih yang tadi dilihatnya cuma dekat di depan mata seakan tidak bisa dicapainya. Kenapa jauh sekali, sedangkan sosok yang ditakutinya semakin mendekat.

"Oka-san tolong aku!"

"Sedikit lagi Sakura, cepatlah!"

Pelan tapi pasti, langkah Sakura melambat. Bagaimana pun juga ia masih seorang anak kecil, lari maraton seperti ini...jangan bercanda! Bayangan itu mengulurkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba bisa memanjang. Semakin dekat tangan itu menggapai tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Panggilan namanya lagi. Kali ini terlihatlah sosok bidadari di balik cahaya putih itu. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Rambutnya panjang tergerai sepinggang. Sosok bidadari itu mengulurkan tangan mengundang Sakura yang semakin dekat untuk menyambutnya.

"Kemarilah sayang, jangan menoleh ke belakang!" perintahnya.

Semakin jelas. Ternyata warna rambutnya senada milik Sakura. Wajahnya mulai jelas. Kulitnya putih mulus, bibir pink cerah dengan senyum menawan.

"Oka-san!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melompat kearah bidadari di depannya. Namun di belakang, uluran tangan hitam pun semakin dekat dengan pundaknya. Sedikit lagi.. Bahkan ruangan yang tadinya berwarna perak di belakang makin pekat menghitam. Sakura kecil menangis, dia takut.. Sangat takut, jika tangan mungilnya tidak menggapai sosok bidadari itu. Dia takut bila sesuatu di belakang itu menyeretnya.

...

Set

Blashhh

...

Seketika cahaya putih yang amat menyilaukan memendar begitu tangan mungilnya mampu menggapai tangan mulus nan lembut milik bidadari di depannya. Sakura menutup mata untuk menyembunyikan emerald dari silaunya cahaya.

...

Sakura berpindah tempat. Sekarang dia berada di sebuah lapangan atau bekas-bekas bangunan yang porak poranda. Sakura mengedarkan pandangan di sekitar.

"Di mana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Di depan terlihat tiga orang bertarung. Dua orang pemuda, satu berambut ekor ayam berwarna onik dan satu lagi pemuda berkulit tan dan berambut pirang. Sedangkan musuh mereka seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut onik panjang. Tiba-tiba sang pria dewasa membentuk sebuah segel dan muncul makhluk biru menyeramkan menyelimutinya.

"Tou-chan?, Naru-jisan?"

Sasuke juga membentuk segel di tangan dan makhluk ungu yang hampir mirip menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah menjadi rubah ekor sembilan dengan cahaya kuning keemasan berpendar darinya.

Set

Dengan gerakan cepat ketiga orang itu saling menyerang. Susano'o milik Sasuke siap mengarahkan mata panah Ametarasu ke Susano'o satunya. Panah Ametarasu dilepaskan namun dengan mudah Madara menangkap dan mengembalikan ke arahnya. Di waktu yang sama mode Biju milik Naruto melancarkan tendangan bermaksud menjegal Madara, lagi dengan tangan lainnya menangkap kaki sang rubah dan melemparkannya ke bukit terdekat. Suara gedebum memekakkan telinga saat makhluk raksasa berbentuk rubah tersebut menabrak bukit. Tak sampai di situ saja, Susano'o milik Madara segera melempar panah Ametarasu milik Sasuke ke arah Naruto. Sasuke tercengang, tidak menyangka bahwa Madara mampu menangkap kembali Ametarasu miliknya. Karena yang dilihatnya tadi fokus Madara pada Naruto. Sasuke tak tinggal diam mencoba mengeluarkan elemen api dalam bentuk besar untuk membakar leluhur Uchiha tersebut.

Dalam sekejap api besar membakar Susano'o Madara.

"Khu.. Khu... Khu..., giliranku bocah!"

Madara membentuk segel Bushin. Susano'o membelah menjadi dua lengkap dengan Bushin Madara di dalamnya. Sekarang pas satu lawan satu. Susano'o Madara saling memunggungi lalu menghadapi Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pahlawan ini menyerang bersamaan. Kusanagi Sasuke mengincar leher Madara, secepat mungkin ia ingin mengakhiri perang ini. Tenaganya semakin melemah karena sudah sejak tiga hari lalu ia bertarung melawan kakek tua ini. Naruto tak ada bedanya, meski sudah dialiri cakra Kyubi. Mereka berdua mulai payah, Susano'o Sasuke dari sosok sempurna menjadi bentuk tengkorak lagi. Sedangkan Naruto sudah terengah-engah dengan sisa ekor satu. Madara menatap angkuh lawan tempurnya.

"Hanya segini saja kemampuanmu?!"

Hiaat

Dua Susano'o sempurna milik Madara mengeluarkan katana.

"HENTIKAN!", teriak Sakura ngeri menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi.

JRASS

Pas di tengah perut Sasuke maupun Naruto tertusuk katana.

"Uhuk.. Uhok...!"

Kedua pahlawan itu memuntahkan darah segar keluar dari mulut.

Sakura berlari kearah mereka, rasa takut yang sedari tadi membungkamnya seakan melebur ketika menyaksikan ayah dan paman terkasih di tusuk menembus perut mereka.

"Kumohon Hentikan...!" Tangis Sakura semakin kencang melihat darah mereka.

SRET

Pedang Katana ditarik Madara dari perut mereka. Darah segar muncrat dari bekas tusukan Katana.

"Uhuk.. Uhok...!"

Kedua pemuda tampan ini jatuh ke tanah dengan genangan darah di bawah mereka.

"Tidaaaaak!"

"Otou-chan... Naru-jisan...hiks...hiks...ku-kumohon..bangunlah!"

Sakura semakin dekat, mencoba memeluk sang ayah dan paman yang kini berbaring di tanah lengkap dengan luka menganga di bagian perut mereka.

Deg

Tangan Sakura menembus tubuh sang ayah. Mencoba memeluknya lagi dan hasilnya sama. Tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Beralih ke paman pirang Sakura juga mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"Kenapa...?" Sakura memandangi tangan mungilnya, kenapa tidak dapat memeluk bahkan hanya menyentuh mereka.

"Khu..Khu..Khu, butuh seribu tahun kalian bisa mengalahkanku." suara Madara mengembalikan fokus Sakura.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanyanya kepada pria dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Namun bagaikan angin lalu pertanyaan Sakura tidak terjawab. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini hanyalah gambaran masa lalu ketika perang dunia ninja ke empat terjadi.

"Sepertinya pertarungan kita cukup sampai disini bocah!" Madara memandang angkuh lawannya yang terkapar, "Sasuke meskipun kau bocah Uchiha satu-satunya yang masih hidup aku harus membunuhmu. Dan kau bocah rubah disana, aku butuh Kyubi untuk menyempurnakan 'Proyek Mata Bulan' ku! Sekarang saatnya kalian mati!" kata Madara bagaikan hakim yang menjatuhkan sangsi.

"Meteroit Technique!"

Setelah Madara membuat segel bersama Susano'o miliknya, dengan cepat sebuah meteroit besar yang turun dari langit. Pas diatas tubuh kedua pemuda naas tersebut. Sasuke dan Naruto seakan tau jika sebentar lagi nyawa mereka tercabut secara paksa. Bukan masalah pasrah mereka tidak menghindar tapi karena cakra dalam tubuh mereka yang menipis sehingga bergerak sedikit pun sulit. Kedua tangan sahabat itu bertautan, saling menyampaikan rasa sayang dan maaf melalui genggaman tangan. Mereka layaknya seorang saudara bagi lainnya. Meski dulu pemuda onik ini enggan mengakui ikatan tersebut namun seiring berjalannya waktu mata hatinya terbuka. Pemuda pirang ini selalu melihatnya, selalu menjadi orang yang memahaminya, selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutnya meski selalu pertengkaran yang terjadi. Pun seminggu yang lalu saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha dan memihak desa tempat ia dilahirkan.

Satu lagi anggota tim 7. Haruno Sakura. Gadis terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sakura selalu mengekor kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa sekalipun, Sakura menawarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi. Sakura sama dengan Naruto, selalu menerimanya, bahkan menghangatkan hatinya yang beku dan kelam. Kebencian terhadap desa Konoha perlahan memudar saat teringat bagaimana Sakura tersenyum malu-malu kepadanya. Sekarang Sakura menjadi tunangannya.

 _"Maaf Sakura, maaf!"_

Berkali-kali Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. Dan bisa Sasuke pastikan jika kali ini ia akan meninggalkan Sakura selamanya.

"Uhg!" air mata Sasuke mulai mengalir melewati pelipis dan jatuh ke tanah. Sasuke menyesal, selamanya ia akan menjadi alasan kesedihan bagi Sakura. Dia tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan membahagiakan gadis musim seminya, sang terkasih seorang gadis rupawan dengan rambut dan nama layaknya bunga kebanggaan desa bunga sakura.

SRET

Tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terlempar. Kedua pemuda ini belum mencerna situasi yang terjadi.

"Uhuk..Uhok!" Suara feminim dan suara pria dewasa terbatuk bersamaan.

.

.

'Haruno Sakura', gadis berparas ayu ini melompati bebatuan dengan cepat. Setelah ia menyembuhkan beberapa Shinobi, kini giliran kedua pemuda terpenting dalam hidupnya. Sakura semakin cepat, sesekali melirik batu yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan. Sedikit lagi ia sampai. Mata emeraldnya bisa melihat sebuah batu raksasa siap menghantam kedua pemuda di bawahnya. Mengumpulkan cakra yang banyak di kedua kakinya, Sakura melesat sambil membentuk segel dengan tangannya.

"Hiraishin no jutsu" ucap Sakura.

Gadis cantik ini bersyukur, diam-diam ia mempelajari teknik Yondaime-Hokage 'Namikaze Minato' yang tak lain merupakan ayah dari sahabatnya Naruto. Sakura mengetahui hal-hal tak terduga bisa terjadi selama pertempuran. Maka dari itu tak ada salahnya jika mempelajari semua jurus yang ia bisa. Seperti situasi saat ini, dia rela menyerahkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan para pemuda yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya.

SRET

Secepat kilat Sakura dewasa berpindah ketengah kedua pemuda tersebut lalu melemparkan tubuh masing-masing ke kiri dan kanan. Serta gadis cantik ini mencengkeram tubuh Madara, menyeret si tua bangka ini ke dalam kematian bersamanya. Madara sendiri lengah, dalam pikirannya kemenangan mutlak telah ia dapatkan. Sama sekali tak menyangka akan tertimpa meteroit yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Detik berikutnya semuanya telat. Kaki kanannya dicengkeram erat oleh kedua tangan gadis yang tadi menyeretnya. Ditendangnya kuat-kuat tangan kecil itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh mereka pak tua!"

Selesai kalimat Sakura, meteroit telah meluluh lantakan tubuh mereka.

"Uhuk..Uhok!" Suara feminim dan suara pria dewasa terbatuk bersamaan. Sekaligus sebagai pengantar kematian bagi mereka berdua. Tak ada kata maaf atau ucapan perpisahan sebagaimana mestinya. Semua itu tidak penting. Sakura sendiri langsung mati, begitupun Madara. Tak ada bedanya keadaan tubuh mereka, sama-sama hancur. Bagaimana pun juga batu seberat ribuan ton menimpa tubuh manusia, jangan tanya seperti apa bentuknya!

"SAKURA!/ SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto saat mulai memahami keadaan. Dengan perasaan kecewa, sedih dan kemarahan mereka mampu membangkitkan Susano'o dan mode Kyubi lagi lalu menendang sekuat tenaga batu besar yang menimpa tubuh Sakura.

"Tidaaaaak!"

Nyatanya tubuh keduanya hancur. Meninggalkan potongan daging koyak serta baju merah yang sering dipakai Sakura, satunya lagi lempengan logam merah dan baju hitam yang dikenakan Madara, serta rambut merah jambu yang dihiasi hitae ate bertuliskan shinobi dan rambut hitam panjang di kepala mereka. Bahkan tulang tengkorak keduanya ikut hancur berantakan.

Miris! Satu kata itu nampaknya tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan tubuh mereka. Jika bukan warna rambut dan baju yang mereka kenakan maka tak seorang pun mampu membedakan tubuh keduanya.

"Hentikan... Kumohon hentikan..., Hiks Oka-san..!" ucap bocah cantik yang menyaksikan kenangan buruk tersebut.

.

.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

Terhitung sejak satu hari yang lalu gadis kecil berambut pink ini masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Suhu panas yang menyengat dalam tubuhnya semakin berangsur turun. Wajah ayu 'Uchiha Sakura' pun tak sepucat kemarin saat awal Kakashi membawanya. Tapi itu semua bukan pertanda jika Sakura baik-baik saja, karena saat ini Tsunande-sensei dan Sishune sedang cemas. Kala grafik menunjukkan aktivitas otak pasien 'Sakura'. Dari monitor itu Tsunande mengetahui bahwa Sakura sedang bermimpi buruk. Suara pelan terdengar saat mulut mungil Sakura mengigau menyebut kata 'Oka-san' berkali-kali.

Pip...

Pip...

Grafik di monitor menunjukkan peningkatan reaksi otak yang mengkhawatirkan. Jika seperti ini terus bisa merusak otaknya.

"Panggil Ino Yamanaka sekarang!" perintah mantan Hokage tersebut kepada anggota Anbu. Dalam sekejap sosok Anbu bertopeng serigala itu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap putih tipis. 10 menit berlalu, kemudian Ino datang setelah membuka pintu kamar perawatan Sakura.

"Tsunande-sama, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Ino.

"Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk memasuki pikiran Sakura Ino. Grafik ini menunjukkan aktivitas otak yang mengkhawatirkan. Cobalah untuk mengetahui apa yang Sakura alami, dengan begitu aku bisa menentukan langkah yang tepat untuknya!" perintah Tsunande seraya mengelus rambut Sakura penuh sayang.

"Baiklah!"

"Shintenshin no jutsu!"

Ino memasuki pikiran Sakura. Gadis pirang ini melihat Sakura kecil berlari cepat menghindari bayangan hitam yang bergerak kearahnya. Semakin lama langkah kaki kecil itupun memelan sedangkan sosok hitam tersebut sudah mengulurkan tangan berusaha menggapai Sakura. Tiba-tiba dari arah depan, terdapat cahaya putih menyilaukan. Ino melihat wanita seumuranya menggunakan gaun satin putih panjang tanpa lengan. Tangan wanita itu ter ulur menggapai tangan mungil Sakura, kemudian cahaya silau berpendar membuat Ino terpaksa menutup mata birunya. Saat Ino membuka kembali matanya ia dihadapkan sosok berjubah hitam dengan mata merah menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil menyeringai seram. Tiba-tiba makhluk mengerikan itu terbang kearahnya, Ino tercengang. Secepat yang ia bisa, Ino keluar dari pikiran Sakura.

"Hosh.. Hosh... Hosh!"

Keringat mengalir deras dari dahi Ino. Nafasnya masih setengah-setengah, mukanya pucat. Ino belum bisa mengatasi keadaan. Gadis cantik ini begitu syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa dalam pikiran gadis cilik ini bersemayam sosok yang begitu menakutkan.

"Air!" pinta Ino kemudian.

Shisune sigap menuangkan air minum dalam gelas lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Dengan sekali tegukan Ino menghabiskan minuman itu.

"Sakura!" ucap Ino lirih sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Ino tenanglah, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Tsunande karena sedari tadi belum dapat keterangan apapun.

"Saat aku memasuki pikiran Sakura, dia dikejar bayangan hitam menyeramkan. Sakura lari ketakutan lalu dari arah depan ada cahaya dan tangan wanita dewasa terulur kearahnya!"

"Siapa?, siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku kurang jelas melihatnya, tapi Sensei percaya padaku atau tidak wanita itu seperti Sakura yang mengenakan gaun putih. Setelah itu ada cahaya menyilaukan. Saat aku membuka mata, bayangan tadi mencoba mencekik ku!"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi disana?"

"Aku tidak yakin sensei, tapi kalau menurut dugaanku ada yang mengincar Sakura!" terang Ino kemudian.

"Lebih tepatnya mengincar tubuhnya, aku rasa!" kata Tsunande kemudian, membuat Ino dan Shisune yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Hubungi Sasuke dan Naruto, Shisune! Aku harus memberitahukan keadaan Sakura pada mereka!" perintah Tsunande.

"Hai, Tsunande-sama!" ucap Shisune lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sakura!"

.

.

Hutan Amegakure.

Di sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya seadanya terjadi penyiksaan keji yang dilakukan oleh wanita cantik terhadap sekelompok ninja berpakaian serba hitam.

"Bodoh! Kalian semua menghadapi anak kecil saja tidak becus. Bodoh!" ucapnya sambil membawa katana penuh lumuran darah.

Di sekeliling wanita tersebut sudah tergeletak beberapa kepala hasil sabetan katana yang ada di tangannya serta potongan tubuh menjadi beberapa bagian. Bau anyir dan genangan darah memenuhi ruangan. Wanita dewasa berambut pink dan bermata biru ini sudah satu hari kemarin terbangun dari tabung besar yang mengukung tubuhnya beserta ular yang memberikan cakra putih kepadanya. Jika sampai bulan purnama sang wanita belum mendapatkan tubuh pengganti maka dia akan lenyap. Sebagai sosok yang diciptakan dalam tabung ia membutuhkan tubuh yang solid, yang memiliki kesamaan dengannya. Baik berupa cakra maupun fisik. Dan satu-satunya gadis pink di Konoha yang memenuhi kriterianya.

"Hentikan Hime! Tenanglah!" ucap pria paruh baya bernama Danzo tersebut.

Sang wanita yang dipanggil Hime tadi menoleh ke arahnya. Danzo bergidik saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan sang Hime, sorot yang penuh amarah dan keji. Tak sesuai dengan paras ayunya serta rambut pink yang tumbuh menghiasi kepalanya.

"Bawa kemari!" perintah Danzo. Tiga anak buahnya masuk dengan masing-masing mencengkeram tangan wanita cantik yang berusaha memberontak. Firasat mereka memperingati adanya bahaya yang akan mereka hadapi. Apalagi jika melihat keadaan ruangan yang mereka masuki. Mengerikan!

"Kumohon lepaskan kami tuan!" pinta mereka tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari pria yang menyeretnya. Tiga gadis cantik berkulit putih mulus serta rambut hitam panjang diseret lalu dilemparkan ke hadapan sang Hime.

"Nah sekarang nikmati makananmu Hime!" ucap Danzo seraya melangkah keluar diikuti anak buahnya. Tak lupa pintu dikunci dari luar.

Tiga wanita itu tercengang berusaha memahami apa yang disebut makanan disini. Saat melihat sang Hime menunjukkan taring serta mata merah yang menyala terang barulah mereka paham. Merekalah makanan yang dimaksud.

"Tolong, buka pintunya!"

"Keluarkan kami dari sini!"

Sang Hime menyeringai keji, wanita cantik ini menikmati saat makanannya menunjukkan ketakutan. Saat berikutnya jeritan dan tangisan menggema memenuhi ruangan tersebut sampai ke lorong gelap tempat Danzo berjalan.

"Panggilkan Kabuto, aku sendiri yang akan mengurus bocah itu!" perintah Danzo.

.

.

Kerajaan Negara Api.

Selesai makan malam Noctis 'sang Pangeran' merebahkan tubuh pada sofa hitam di kamarnya. Pemuda yang masih bisa dibilang bocah ini memutar ulang peristiwa kemarin. Waktu ujian praktek dengan Sakura sebagai bintangnya.

Sial...

Sial...

Sial...

Kredibilitas dirinya sebagai Pangeran dipertanyakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia kalah dengan bocah ingusan yang bahkan dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Lebih parahnya lagi seorang gadis, cewek! Salahnya juga yang tidak bisa konsentrasi saat melempar suriken. Cuma satu saja yang meleset. Satu! Semuanya menancap pas di tengah, hanya satu suriken sialan yang memilih melesat jauh dari target. Hasilnya ia menempati posisi runner up dengan Uchiha Sakura mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Pangeran saat teringat taruhannya.

Menyesal? Pasti! Hei, dirinya adalah seorang Pangeran. Penerus sang Raja bagaimana bisa ia menjadi pembantu bocah tengil yang berhasil membuatnya iri setengah hidup. Sejak kemarin dirinya juga belum menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit. Ada-ada saja, pingsan saat selesai melempar suriken dan kunai. Memang Noctis melihat ada kejanggalan dalam tubuh mungil saingannya itu, ia merasa Sakura menyerap energi negatif dari alam. Kekuatannya melempar kunai hampir melubangi papan target, namun dengan tubuh sekecil itu lama-lama Sakura tak cukup mampu menampung aliran energi negatif. Hasilnya pingsan! Mungkin besok baru bisa menjenguk. Noctis kemudian berjalan ke arah kasur kemudian tidur. Hari ini ia mengalami hal yang menjengkelkan. Dijejali pelajaran memuakkan tetek bengek peraturan dan politik sebagai seorang Pangeran.

"Hah! Bisa botak aku!" celetuk Noctis mengucapkan kalimat tak elit itu.

.

.

Tbc

Cuap-Cuap author.

Aloha...

Terima kasih banyak untuk pembaca-pembaca budiman yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abalku ini. Terimakasih yang teramat banyak juga untuk para senpai yang memfav, memfo, maupun merepiu, aku sangat menghargai repiu dari kalian. Semangat untuk ku menulis bila membaca repiu-repiu sekalian, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku masih butuh banyak belajar untuk membuat ceritaku ini menarik jadi mohon untuk repiunya lagi.

Spesial thanks :

sakurat235

Guest

Neko 08

somebody

UzumakiYuki15

Uchiharuno Sierra

hanazono yuri

nekotsuki

Hyuuga Dekita

Sasusaku

exofujo 12

dianarndraha

mia-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Seorang shinobi membawa tubuh mungil di bahunya. Pemuda berpakaian serba hitam ini berjalan menelusuri lorong gelap dengan langkah tegap. Lalu membuka pintu di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat paling jauh di ujung lorong. Pada kanan-kirinya terdapat obor untuk penerangan. Setelah mengunci pintu dengan segel cakra, pemuda ini menurunkan gadis itu. Merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sebuah ranjang yang di kelilingi lilin dan dupa. Persembahan telah lengkap. Tubuh gadis kecil bersurai merah muda terbaring tenang dengan mata tertutup tanpa mengetahui bahaya menghampirinya. Sang shinobi kemudian membuka suara setelah mengembalikan bentuk tubuh maupun wajahnya menjadi sosok pria paruh baya dengan luka menyilang pada dagunya.

"Silahkan hime, kita mulai ritualnya!" suara Danzo mempersilahkan sang hime untuk memakai tubuh persembahannya.

.

The Different Sakura

.

Desclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Selamat membaca

.

Chapter 6.

Rumah Sakit Konoha gempar pagi hari ini. Salah satu pasien mereka menghilang. Tidak main-main 'sang putri dari ketua Anbu' menjadi korban penculikan dini hari. 'Uchiha Sakura' tidak berada di atas ranjangnya ketika dokter jaga membuka pintu ruangan untuk pemeriksaan rutin. 'Shisune' sebagai Kepala Rumah Sakit marah besar. Apalagi Senju Tsunande. Beliau sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai cucu sendiri. Apa yang sedang dilakukan para shinobi jaga, sehingga penculikan ini terjadi.

"Bawa Naruto kemari, cepat!" perintahnya kepada shinobi yang berada diluar ruangan. Meski berstatus sebagai mantan Hokage tetapi kekuasaan Tsunande masih tetap dalam hal memerintah para shinobi. Bahkan Naruto sendiri sebagai pengganti Hokage takhluk padanya.

"Hai, Tsunande-sama, saya laksanakan!" jawab salah satu shinobi kemudian menghilang diikuti kepulan asap tipis.

Tak berapa lama orang yang ditunggu menghadap! " Ya bachan! Ada apa?" sungut Naruto. Pasalnya Hokage ke enam ini kesal karena diganggu saat sedang berkutat mengurus dokumen kenegaraan.

"Naruto, perintahkan sebagian pasukan Anbu untuk mencari Sakura, dan kirim dua orang untuk memberitahukan pada Sasuke di perbatasan!"

"He? T tunggu dulu.. Sakura-chan HILANG?" Ucap Hokage pirang itu syok lantaran kasur tempat Sakura berbaring kosong. KOSONG? hanya menyisakan kerutan sprei dan selimut dibeberapa tempat. "Apa yang terjadi?" tambahnya kemudian.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat lakukan! kita kerahkan shinobi yang ada untuk memperketat jalur keluar-masuk desa. Juga hubungi shinobi yang berjaga di perbatasan jika melihat gerak-gerik orang yang melintas, suruh lapor cepat !" perintah Tsunande diktaktor.

"Hai!" Kemudian Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda para Anbu untuk menjalankan perintah Tsunande. "Ba- bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya pada Sasuke?" ucapnya sembari memijat pelipisnya. Naruto sendiri syok jika harus kehilangan Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. Cukup sekali itu saat melawan Uchiha Madara, jangan sampai terulang lagi. Oh.. Kami-Sama…

.

.

Sementara itu di perbatasan wilayah Konoha tepatnya di hutan, Sasuke dan juga para pasukan Anbu sedang mengintip dari balik pohon. Mereka tercengang melihat dua, tiga, empat dan terus bertambah, makhluk sejenis hewan menurut perkiraan mereka. Memiliki tubuh sebesar gajah dengan otot kekar menonjol di beberapa tempat. Cakar di ke-empat kakinya berwarna hitam pekat dengan ujung putih mengkilat menandakan betapa tajamnya cakar mereka. Mereka memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepala dan taring menyerupai babi hutan, dengan ukuran lebih besar. Dari kanan-kiri moncongnya menetes air liur berwarna kuning menjijikan dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi hitam runcing ketika menggeram. Makhluk itu keluar satu persatu dari lubang tanah. Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada para pasukan untuk maju melenyapkan mereka.

"Sekarang, SERANG!" serunya lalu keluar dari persembuyian. Mula-mula Sasuke menghantamkan chidori berkekuatan besar di tanah begitu mendarat di hadapan makhluk tersebut. Sebagian lumpuh sementara. Namun dari lubang tanah keluar lebih banyak lagi makhluk sejenis.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Ctar… Cip..Cip.. Pasukan di belakangnya melompat keatas menjauhi tanah pijakan. Lalu mendarat dan memulai pertempuran melawan hewan buas yang entah apa namanya. Kulit makhluk itu kemerahan, liat dan keras hingga pedang biasa milik Anbu hanya mampu menggores luka kecil. Sasuke beringas melawan mereka. Kusanagi kebanggaannya menggores, menusuk bahkan membelah tubuh makhluk tersebut setelah sebelumnya dilapisi chidori.

Tang!

Sebuah pedang patah lalu disusul bunyi patahan pedang serupa. Nyatanya pedang pasukan Anbu tak kuat menusuk kulit makhluk itu hingga patah. Ditengah tebasan kusanagi, Sasuke mulai menganalisa pertarungan; fisik pasukannya mulai nampak kelelahan. Sudah banyak makhluk tumbang tersebar di tanah namun dari lubang selalu mengeluarkan hewan serupa seakan tak ada habisnya. Jika tidak menutup lubangnya, dapat dipastikan makhluk itu tetap keluar dari dalam tanah.

Shiiiuuu….

Dari kanan tubuhnya mendadak tertiup angin menandakan gerakan cepat menuju kearahnya, kemudian disusul lompatan makhluk itu menerjang tubuh Sasuke. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata Sasuke menebas menyilang saat beberapa mili lagi cakar tajam itu siap mengoyak tubuhnya.

Brukk

Tubuh makhluk itu terbelah menjadi dua melewati Sasuke di tengahnya. Lalu jatuh ke tanah memuncratkan darah hitam pekat membasahi tanah sekitar.

"KOHARU, JIROBO!" Teriak sang ketua Anbu di tengah-tengah tebasan, membelah makhluk lainnya menjadi dua bagian. "Tutup lubang itu dengan elemen tanahmu!" Lalu mulai mengaktifkan Susano'o karena terkepung empat makhluk. Sasuke mulai memotong kaki makhluk terdekat saat cakaran tajamnya mengincar perutnya.

GGGRRRRR….

Geraman keras dari makhluk yang telah ia lukai menular ke makhluk lainnya membuat pertarungan semakin menegangkan. Para Anbu mulai menghentikan pertarungannya karena bunyi keras itu memekakkan telinga, hingga Sasuke dengan Susano'o nya bertarung melawan makhluk itu sendirian melindungi anak buahnya. Dengan sisa cakra yang ada Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangan yang sepenuhnya berbalut chidori ketanah. Menghantarkan listrik tegangan tinggi di sekitarnya untuk melumpuhkan makhluk buas tersebut. Peluh telah membasahi seluruh tubuh Sasuke saat tebasan terakhir ia lakukan.

.

.

"Dimana ini...?" Sakura memandang sekeliling. Dia melihat ada begitu banyak pohon tinggi menjulang. Di sebelah kanan kiri jalan setapak yang kini telah di lewatinya. Sakura terus berjalan mengikuti suara. Dari kejauhan gadis cantik ini mendengar bunyi pedang saling berayun. Seperti ada pertarungan. Sakura terus melangkah, lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon yang cukup besar menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya. Di depan terlihat shinobi Konoha dan Amegakure saling melawan. Sakura melihat dari hitae ate yang mereka kenakan. Saling beradu kepalan tangan dan ayunan pedang. Saling serang menggunakan elemen yang mereka kuasai.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura dalam hati. Gadis cantik ini menggali ingatan kembali. Ujian Genin beberapa hari yang lalu. Teman - temannya... Melempar kunai... Pingsan...

"Ugh...!" Sakura mengerang, tangan mungilnya memijat pelipis yang tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri ketika ingatannya kembali berulang putus-putus.

Tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke tanah karena tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit di kepala karena berusaha mengingat.

.

.

Pelan namun pasti kesadaran Sakura pulih. Dia mendengar seseorang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok ayah yang menatap khawatir.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Chery! Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hime!" ucap Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanan mengelus lembut rambut merah jambu sang putri. Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan sayang setelah memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat. Menumpahkan seluruh kerinduan dan kecemasan yang ia rasakan.

"Tou-chan!" ucap Sakura membalas pelukan hangat sang ayah. Menyelami kasih sayang dari sang ayah. Tak berapa lama Sakura merasakan setetes air jatuh dibahunya yang terlapisi pakaian tipis Rumah Sakit. "Touchan?" tanya Sakura saat merasakan air mata itu masih menetes. Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke pelan. Ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, tapi sang ayah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Chery!" seru Sasuke dengan suara serak. Ketua Anbu ini takut jika semuanya hanya mimpi. Sakura berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya. Sasuke takut jika melepaskan Sakura sebentar saja membuatnya kehilangan putrinya lagi dalam sekejap.

 _Sebagai Ketua Anbu Sasuke di tuntut mendahulukan keamanan desa dari kepentingan pribadinya. Kabar bahwa adanya penyerangan oleh shinobi Amegakure ke wilayah penduduk di perbatasan hutan Konoha membuat Sasuke harus meninggalkan sejenak aktivitasnya untuk menunggu Sakura. Pria ini langsung menuju lokasi. Tapi bukannya shinobi yang ia temui, justru hewan buas entah apapun namanya yang sama sekali belum ia lihat. Banyak anggota Anbu yang terluka namun tidak ada korban jiwa dari pihaknya. Sebaliknya, hewan yang mereka lawan mati semua apalagi tanah tempat makhluk itu muncul juga sudah ditutup. Meski kehilangan banyak cakra, Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke Konoha setelah memutuskan beristirahat sejenak._

 _Duk_

 _Tapak kaki Sasuke memijak batang pohon sebagai tolakan. Kemudian mengayunkan kaki lainnya melompati dahan pohon selanjutnya. Jarak antara hutan dan desa tidaklah jauh. Hanya beberapa menit perjalanan untuk sampai ke gerbang desa. Ada dua shinobi yang menjaga desa dari pagi hingga sore, tapi menjadi empat Shinobi yang bertugas jika hari semakin gelap. Sekali lagi lompatan bertenaga, Sasuke sudah mencapai depan gerbang._

 _"Sasuke!" seru Hokage pirang itu yang tak lain sahabat paling berisik 'Uzumaki Naruto!' Tak seperti biasa Naruto mau memanggil namanya._

 _"Hal buruk telah terjadi!" batin Sasuke._

 _"Apa yang terjadi Dobe? Cerita kan!" perintah Ketua Anbu pada Hokage. Meski seharusnya Hokage yang memerintah. Bagaimanapun juga Hokage merupakan jabatan tertinggi di desa Konoha. Ketua Anbu berada di posisi kedua. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya meributkan masalah jabatan, karena peristiwa yang terjadi selama Sasuke pergi, sangat buruk. Sasuke bisa melihat mata Naruto menghadap ke arah lain selain dirinya. Naruto gugup._

 _"Cepat katakan!" putus Sasuke penuh emosi. Jangan mengharapkan kesabaran dari dirinya, sekarang_ _saja tangan kekarnya terkepal kuat di saku celana. Sasuke ingin sekali mencekik leher sang Hokage bila tidak cepat menjawab. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia lakukan daripada menunggu Naruto bicara. Sakura, gadis kecilnya menunggu kedatangannya. Sakura terbaring di Rumah Sakit sendirian. Meski Sasuke yakin ada shinobi lain yang menjaga putrinya, tapi tetap saja dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan Sakura. "Semoga kau sudah sadar Chery!" harap Sasuke._

Tunggu dulu, Naruto tidak mungkin gugup bila menyampaikan menyampaikan masalah desa atau pemberontakan di perbatasan. Jangan katakan jika ini mas...

 _"Sakura menghilang. Dia diculik! Pagi tadi dokter jaga yang biasa memeriksa Sakura menemukan ruangannya kosong. Sakura tidak ada dimanapun!" jawab Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas. Takut-takut mata birunya melirik Sasuke. Detik berikutnya 'Pos Penjagaan' meledak menjadi serpihan kecil karena emosi Sasuke menyebabkan lecutan cakranya satu Hokage berikut sang penjaga melayang sebelum mendarat ke tanah dengan bunyi berdebum pelan._

 _"Jika terjadi apa-apa pada putriku, ku bunuh kau Na-ru-to!" ucap Sasuke menekan-kan nama Hokage. Kepulan asap putih makin lama menipis meninggalkan jejak Sasuke yang menggunakan jurus teleportasi. Sasuke menghilang setelah memberikan ancaman kepada Naruto, tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke berada dalam ruangan Rumah Sakit yang di tempati Sakura._

" _Jangan muncul tiba-tiba Uchiha!" seru Tsunande kaget melihat Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya. Empat Shinobi dari tim investigator dikerahkan untuk melacak jejak Sakura yang masih tertinggal di kamar Rumah Sakit._

 _Tanpa menghiraukan seruan Tsunande, Sasuke mengamati sekitar ruangan, terlihat kosong. Sakura menghilang. Sprei di atas kasur masih berantakan, terlihat berkerut di beberapa bagian. Sasuke melangkah mendekati kasur. Lalu meraba permukaan serta bantal untuk mengetahui berapa lama Sakura menghilang dari panas yang ditinggalkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidur. Terasa dingin namun tak sedingin bila ditinggalkan semalaman. Sekitar tiga jam Sakura diculik. Sasuke memejamkan mata mencoba berkosentrasi disaat amarah menguasai hatinya. Mengeluarkan jutsu rahasia kehebatan mata 'rinegan' dan 'sharingan' yang telah ia kombinasikan. Dengan matanya, kini Sasuke melihat kilas balik penculikan Sakura._

 _Seakan bisa melihat bagaimana penculikan itu terjadi. Sasuke mulai memutar ulang dari tanda-tanda yang terlihat. Seseorang memasuki kamar Sakura dini hari dengan menyembunyikan cakranya. Dilihat dari tanpa adanya jejak cakra di kamar. Memungkinkan sang penculik Shinobi berpengalaman. Kemudian mendekati ranjang Sakura dalam satu kali lompatan dari jendela. Sasuke melihat jejak sepatu_ _di bawah jendela dan dekat tempat tidur. Meskipun samar tapi menggunakan mangekyo bisa terlihat jelas. Kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Membopong tubuh mungil gadisnya dalam sekali loncatan keluar, menghilang di balik jendela. Sasuke memejamkan mata lalu mengembalikan onix itu seperti semula._

 _"Apa yang kau lihat Uchiha?" tanya Tsunande setelah mengerti perbuatan Ketua Anbu baru saja. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, pintu kamar terjeblak keras. Shisune masuk dengan napas terputus-putus._

 _"Sakura ditemukan sensei!, Kakashi menemukannya tak sadar di hutan perbatasan! Sekarang dia…"_

 _"Dimana dia?" tanya Sasuke menyela sebelum Tsunande sempat merespon. "Kurang ajar!"batin Tsunande geram tak terima perkataannya terputus._

 _"Unit gawat darurat! Sekarang dia diperiksa dokter jaga." jawab Shisune. Tak butuh waktu lama tubuh Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Berlari kearah Sakura dirawat. Memastikan tubuh sang hime dalam keadaan baik._

 _"Jangan membuat kekacauan Uchiha!" seru Tsunande sambil memijat pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasakan pening di kepala._

 _"Ayo cepat Shisune, kita periksa Sakura!" perintah Tsunande berjalan keluar kamar. Shisune mengikuti dari belakang. Sampai di dalam unit gawat darurat terlihat Kakashi duduk menunggu. Tsunande mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura. Gadis cantik ini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur Rumah Sakit dengan banyak darah di tubuhnya. Ada darah di sekitar mulut mungilnya. Dilihat sekilas tampak Sakura terluka parah. Tapi Tsunande tahu itu bukan darah Sakura. Cahaya hijau mulai tampak di tangan Tsunande ketika mulai memeriksa. Mulai dari kepala turun ke leher lalu ke perut Sakura sampai ke kaki. Semuanya nampak sehat jika menghiraukan pada noda darah di seluruh bajunya. "Apa yang terjadi?"batin Tsunande._

 _Tsunande menginterogasi Kakashi setelah memastikan tubuh Sakura baik-baik saja. Putri ketua Anbu itu sudah dipindahkan ke kamar perawatan setelah dibersihkan badannya dan diganti pakaian Rumah Sakit. Dan bila tidak ada gangguan, Sakura bisa pulang ke rumah setelah sadar. " Ceritakan padaku Kakashi, di mana kau menemukan Sakura. Dan bagaimana Sakura bisa berdarah seperti itu?"_

" _Tsunande-sama, aku menemukan Sakura pingsan di jalur setapak di hutan perbatasan. Hanya saja aku menemukan Sakura sudah berdarah seperti itu. Aku juga tidak menemukan adanya orang lain di sekitarnya. Bahkan dari mana darah itu berasal juga tidak ada jejaknya. Seakan Sakura sudah seperti itu. Keadaan disekeliling Sakura juga bersih. Sama sekali tidak menjelaskan darimana darah itu. Aku belum menemukan jawaban kenapa Sakura ada di sana. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mendapatkan misi ke hutan perbatasan untuk mencegah penyerangan dari shinobi Amegakure. Saat kembali melintasi jalan itu, tubuh Sakura sudah pingsan dan aku membawanya kesini." jawab Kakashi._

.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilap memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Setelah menurunkan penumpang beserta body guard, mobil tersebut berlalu menuju parkiran. Noctis berjalan cepat sambil sesekali tersenyum dan mengangguk saat disapa perawat maupun pengunjung yang melintas berpapasan.

"Maaf, dimana kamar nona Uchiha?" tanya Noctis pada resepsionis setelah ia sampai di lobi.

"Ruang Sakura nomor 3, Noctis oyaji-sama." jawab resepsionis yang ada.

"Terima kasih!" Noctis berlalu ke kamar Sakura.

.

"Kalian tunggu di sini saja, aku sendiri yang akan masuk ke dalam!" ucap Noctis setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar perawatan Sakura.

"Hai!" jawab para body guard lalu menyerahkan bingkisan sebagai buah tangan kepada pangeran.

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Hm, masuk!" jawaban dari dalam.

"Permisi Uchiha-san." sapa Noctis gugup. Pandangan tajam ia dapatkan dari ketua Anbu begitu melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

Glek

"Saya teman sekelas Sakura di akademi!" tambah Noctis setelah beberapa saat pandangan Sasuke belum melunak. Seakan siap menelan tubuhnya bulat-bulat.

"Hm!"

Noctis merasa suhu ruangan semakin mendingin akibat pandangan menusuk dari Sasuke tak juga beralih. Bahkan ia sempat melihat mata ayah Sakura menjadi merah dengan 3 titik tomoe, yang mana pernah ia dengar merupakan sharingan. Kata pengajar pribadinya, lawan bisa terjebak dalam genjutsu dan tersiksa hanya menatap matanya. Meskipun Noctis seorang pangeran, namun tetap saja di usia 7th ini ia tidak berkutik bila berhadapan dengan Ketua Anbu. Mengalihkan pandangan, Noctis melihat Sakura terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Ano bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Uchiha-san?"tanya Noctis sambil meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawa di atas meja.

"Hm, dia semakin membaik. Panas tubuhnya sudah turun. Kata Tsunande-sama sebentar lagi akan siuman!" jawab Sasuke.

"Aa syukurlah."

Tok

Tok

"Uchiha-san anda dipanggil Tsunande-sama ke ruangannya!" kepala Shisune menyembul dari balik pintu." Aa selamat siang, Pangeran." sapa Shisune setelah menyadari orang lain yang bersama Sasuke.

"Selamat siang." jawab Noctis disertai sedikit senyuman, membuat jiwa remaja Shisune bangkit kembali. Memang Noctis termasuk kategori pria berwajah cantik 'Bishounen' sehingga memiliki banyak penggemar rahasia. Salah satunya Shisune.

"Hm, aku nitip Sakura, aku tinggal sebentar!" ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Noctis. "Terima kasih!"

"Hai!"

Noctis heran, inikah Ketua Anbu 'yang pernah ia dengar dari para body guard' sudah dilabeli warga Konoha sebagai orang ter'kaku' se Konoha? Nyatanya ia mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari ayah Sakura ini. Meski terima kasih itu terasa ambigu untuknya. Oh ya mungkin karena dirinya mau menjaga Sakura sementara Sasuke menghadap Hokage-sama.

"Uhg!"

"Oka-san!"

"T tolong!"

Samar-samar Noctis mendengar Sakura mengigau. Keringat mengalir deras dari dahi lebarnya. Gelisah. Noctis mendekati Sakura. Sang pangeran tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Sakura.

"Uhg!" Sakura semakin mencengkeram kain selimut.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Noctis membongkar cengkeraman tangan Sakura lalu menggenggamnya. Hangat. Tangan mungil Sakura terasa hangat cantik Sakura perlahan mulai tenang kembali, nafasnya mulai teratur. Sesekali dahinya berkerut dan Noctis hanya menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjuk untuk menenangkan kembali. Seperti di buku yang pernah ia baca _'Bila seorang wanita gelisah, genggamlah tangannya dengan lembut. Itu akan meredakan kegelisahan dan dapat memberikan ketenangan'._ Ada gunanya juga ia membaca buku yang dibawa salah satu body guard nya. Meski dulu ia lakukan hanya iseng, semata-mata untuk mengusir kebosanan dari pesta yang diadakan untuk menjamu para Daimyo atas.

Perlahan mata Sakura terbuka.

"Uhg!"

Erangan dari Sakura membangunkan Noctis dari lamunan.

Putih, silau. Mata Sakura mulai mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Di mana, aku di mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa, kau sudah bangun? Kau di rumah sakit." jawab Noctis.

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata bocah tampan yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal. 'Noctis' sang pangeran Negara Api.

"Oh.." respon Sakura singkat.

Hangat! Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat kesadarannya sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Kemudian mata emerald itu melirik tangan kanan yang ia rasakan menjadi sumber kehangatan.

"Eh..!" Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajah yang ia pastikan merona. Bagaimana tidak, tangan kanannya di genggam erat oleh sang Rival.

Noctis heran melihat semburat merah di wajah gadis di hadapannya. _"Ada apa?" tanya Noctis dalam hati._

"Um,eto... Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku Noct?" cicit Sakura dengan suara amat pelan.

"Ehe..." pekik Noctis kemudian buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

Maluuuuu

Saking ke-enakkan sang pangeran melupakan satu fakta, bahwa tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. _"Tangan bodoh!"umpatnya._

"Maaf!" ucap Noctis.

"Untuk...?" tanya Sakura memasang wajah imut tanpa ia sadari.

Glek

Susah payah Noctis menelan salivanya.

"Um, menggenggam tanganmu!" jawab Noctis dengan tatapan keluar jendela. Mati-matian ia sembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Eh..., Aa!" sahut Sakura tak kalah merona. Keadaan menjadi teramat canggung.

"Aa, Eto Kau tahu dimana Tou-san ku Noct?" tanya Sakura berusaha meredakan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Uchiha-san sedang menemui Tsunande-sama, beberapa menit yang lalu Shisune-san datang. Entahlah mungkin membicarakan keadaanmu, mungkin!" jawab Noctis tak yakin.

"Hm!" suara deheman menginterupsi pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Tou-san!" Sapa Sakura langsung menubruk sang ayah. Memeluk pria dewasa yang selama ini membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sejak kapan ia bangkit!" begitulah kira-kira batin Noctis.

"Kau sadar Chery, syukurlah!" balas Sasuke memeluk Sakura tak kalah erat. Bisa ia rasakan sang putri mengangguk di dada bidangnya.

Merasa menjadi obat nyamuk menonton drama keluarga di depan matanya, Noctis memilih pamit.

"Saya pamit pulang dulu Uchiha-san, Sakura cepat sembuh ya!" ucap Noctis seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Hm!"

"Terima kasih Noct sudah mau menjenguk-ku. Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Sakura dengan wajah masih merona.

Noctis yang melihatnya pun ikutan merona. Teringat pada tangan bodohnya yang telah menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Kini tangannya terkepal disaku celana. Pemuda tampan ini mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang seakan bisa meloncat keluar.

"Um!" jawab Noctis disertai anggukan, lalu membalikan badan berjalan keluar kamar dengan gaya elegan, khas pangeran.

Sasuke menyadari ada yang salah selama ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dengan wajah keduanya merona, pasti terjadi apa-apa. Meskipun dilihat dari mata onixnya Sakura tidak kurang suatu apapun, hanya saja… ah sudahlah…

"Chery.. Apa yang dia lakukan selama aku tidak ada?" tanya Sasuke curiga. Ternyata Ketua Anbu begitu posesif terhadap sang putri.

"Aa, t tidak ada Tou-san?" jawab Sakura. Meski begitu Sasuke tetap curiga. Nyatanya sampai sekarang wajah putri kecilnya masih memerah. Jangan lupakan juga logat gagap layaknya istri si Dobe 'Uzumaki Hinata' saat menjawabnya.

Sementara itu, dari jarak 3 meter dari pintu kamar Sakura, sang pangeran mempercepat langkah kakinya. Noctis masih bisa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke kepada Sakura. Gawaattt…..

.

.

.

Sakura menjalani hari seperti biasa setelah keluar dari Rumah Sakit.

"Ohayou Tou-chan..." sapanya riang setelah memasuki dapur. Lalu mendekati sang ayah yang sedang mencuci sayuran, memberikan kecupan sayang di kedua pipinya.

Hidup sebagai ayah membuat Sasuke belajar memasak. Dulu sewaktu hidup sendiri Sasuke selalu membeli kebutuhan makannya. Dan jika terlalu malas keluar rumah, dirinya langsung tidur setelah menjalankan misi. Terkadang Naruto membawakan makanan buatan Hinata. Bukan Sasuke tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli makanan, hanya saja semua ini ia lakukan sebagai wujud kasih sayang dan perhatian kepada Sakura. Memang Sakura bukan anak kandung Sasuke tapi Sakura adalah peninggalan satu-satunya wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Sasuke sangat menyayangi Sakura, dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatnya bahagia. Melindungi gadis kecilnya dari bahaya apapun bahkan jika nyawanya harus ia serahkan. Segalanya untuk 'Uchiha Sakura' putrinya.

"Kita akan masak ramen Tou-chan?" tanya Sakura mengembalikan fokus Sasuke. Yah masakan sederhana seperti ramen dan nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi yang Sasuke bisa. Tentunya tidak gosong seperti waktu pertama kali membuatnya. "Ada yang bisa kulakukan, Tou-chan?"

"Cuci sawinya sayang!" ucap Sasuke setelah memberikan beberapa lembar daun sawi kepada Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri mulai menumis bawang putih dan merah yang sebelumnya telah ia cincang halus dalam minyak wijen. Bau harum langsung tercium beberapa menit kemudian. Lalu memasukkan daging Sukiyaki hingga kecoklatan.

"Sudah hime? Ambilkan kaldu itu lalu masukkan ke wajan," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Setelah itu memasukkan tepung maizena yang telah dilarutkan dengan air untuk mengentalkan kuahnya, Sasuke mengambil mie ramen yang telah direbus sebelumnya lalu memasukan ke wajan. Terakhir tambahan sawi hijau yang telah dicuci dan di-iris Sakura. Sambil menunggu mie matang, Sakura menyiapkan dua buah mangkuk untuknya dan Tou-chan!

Kini dua buah sajian 'Mie Ramen ala Sasuke-Touchan' telah tersaji dihadapan mereka. Tak lupa juga tambahan telur rebus dan sang Hokage ( Naruto ) diatasnya sebagai bahan pelengkap.

"Itadakimazu!"

.

.

.

Bersambung

Lama banget gak update cerita ini, sekarang lagi kena serangan WB dan lagi gencar-gencarnya baca di situs sebelah. Jadi mulai nulis tiba-tiba blank… Ideku macet. Jadi maaf bgt kak gak bisa update cepat. Ucapan terimakasih yang teramat banyak juga untuk para pembaca budiman, dan yang telah ngasih review untuk ceritaku ini. Semangat untuk ku menulis bila membaca repiu-repiu dari kalian, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak. Aku masih butuh banyak belajar jadi kritik dan saran aku terima dengan senang.

Spesial thanks :

sakurat235

Guest

Neko 08

somebody

UzumakiYuki15

Uchiharuno Sierra

hanazono yuri

nekotsuki

Hyuuga Dekita

Sasusaku

exofujo 12

dianarndraha

mia-chan

FiaaATiasrixzqi

keziaf


End file.
